


Вендетта

by glaum



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27937402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glaum/pseuds/glaum
Summary: Опытный специалист в сфере финансов – Мичиру Кайо – оказывается в клубке хитросплетений, творящихся в одном столичном госпитале. Мичиру находит союзников среди коллег и врачебного персонала, но новоявленные враги и тени прошлого не дремлют, всеми силами пытаясь вставлять палки в колеса.
Relationships: Kaiou Michiru/Tenoh Haruka





	1. Очередной узел

Переезд в другой город оказался не таким удачным, как хотелось бы. Любезное предложение дедули пожить некоторое время у него обернулось для Мичиру сущим кошмаром. Ей пришлось переехать из Осаки в Токио в кратчайшие сроки. Причиной тому была очередная смена работы. Корпорация «G-KL», буквально поставленная Мичиру на ноги из весьма плачевного состояния, ныне исправно производила свои миллиарды. Пора было приниматься за очередной крепко завязанный узел.  
  
Таким узлом оказался «Hospital №612», находящий в центре Токио. Он представлял собой сеть учреждений, оказывающих медицинские услуги. Сеть состояла из нескольких больниц и прилегающих к ним поликлиник. Эта довольно-таки большая сеть буквально тонула в проверках. Мичиру любезно предложили посмотреть документы и выступить в роли консультанта. Она согласилась.  
  
Токио нравился Мичиру. Красивый, блестящий город. В нем можно было реализовать все свои мечты, если, конечно, у человека было желание приложить к этому достаточно усилий. Она уехала из Токио десять лет назад, оставив родственников, друзей и бросив замечательную работу, открывающую далекие перспективы… К сожалению, в этом чудесном городе у Мичиру даже имелась недвижимость! Не было только желания жить в столице, поэтому дедулино предложение остановиться у него оказалось кстати. Хоть кто-то будет рядом.  
  
Дедуля не являлся дедом в прямом смысле слова. Родной дядя, вышедший на пенсию после двадцатипятилетней службы в закрытой военной части и теперь ведущий более чем свободный образ жизни, — вот кем был тот человек, который согласился приютить ее на неопределенное время.  
  
Свое прозвище дедуля получил при первом знакомстве с маленькой трехлетней Мичиру. Как-то раз он приехал в гости к своему брату-близнецу. Довольно поседевший и повидавший виды вояка, он был похож на брата, но выглядел лет на двадцать старше него. Маленькой девочке не смогли объяснить, что перед ней дядя, а не дедушка, с которым Мичиру так хотела познакомиться, увидев однажды его изображение на старой фотографии. Когда же Мичиру повзрослела и поняла что к чему, обращение «дедуля» прочно вошло в оборот и менять его, с разрешения мужчины, не стали.  
  
Дедуле еще не было шестидесяти, и он выглядел вполне презентабельно, меняя девушек практически каждый месяц. Этот факт и оказался для Мичиру сюрпризом и кошмаром одновременно, так как она ранее и не подозревала, что ее скромный и правильный на вид дядя является настоящим козлоногим сатиром, возносящим тосты Бахусу практически каждый вечер.  
  
«Отрывается, — думала Мичиру. — Пусть».  
  
В свою очередь, зная горькую историю своей племянницы, дядя не ерничал и, предоставив гостье половину огромного загородного дома, не слишком беспокоил ее.  
  
Утро, ознаменовавшее начало первого рабочего дня, выдалось солнечным. Мичиру завтракала и обдумывала информацию, накануне полученную от знакомых. Информация касалась новой работы. Положим, с главным врачом она сможет ужиться. Юристы — молодые парни — тоже особых проблем не доставят. В вопрос вводили девушки из экономического отдела; она их не знала и справок о них навести не успела. А надо было. Будущие подчиненные должны быть с первых дней понятны «от и до» и видны, как на ладони.  
  
— Тебе не кажется, что браться за такое предприятие одной — это уже слишком. Чтобы разгрести подобное, нужна как минимум отдельная служба, — начал дядя, намазывая на тост масло и периодически выводя ножом в воздухе изящные завитушки.  
  
— У меня будут помощники.  
  
— Но они будут вводить тебя в заблуждение, — не унимался он.  
  
— Посмотрим, что будет, — Мичиру стоически пережевывала вареную цветную капусту. Фигуру надо блюсти.  
  
— Я скажу тебе, что будет, — дядя отложил в сторону нож и стал потягивать апельсиновый сок. — В одной из клиник ты найдешь очередную сумасшедшую суку… где-то, дай-ка подумать, — он скривил лицо, — на два месяца, а потом полгода будешь избавляться от нее.  
  
— Почему именно сумасшедшую? — поморщилась Мичиру.  
  
— А почему нет? Тебе везет с психами. Кстати, можешь к занятию по избавлению от «будущей бывшей» присоединить Наоки. Я бы на это посмотрел, — дядя повертел стакан в руках, как будто пил не сок, а виски, — а там и переезд не за горами. Опять бег и гонки. Не надоело?  
  
Бывшая возлюбленная Мичиру — Наоки — не была бывшей в нормальном смысле этого слова. Они действительно расстались около полугода назад, и Мичиру несколько раз пыталась завести новые отношения, но ничего не получалось. Наоки, так или иначе, вмешивалась в жизнь бывшей подруги, ставя ей палки в колеса.  
  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я побыстрее съехала?  
  
— Нет-нет, — поспешил заверить дядя, — наоборот, я хочу, чтобы ты немного отдохнула здесь и перестала себя изводить.

\---  
Досье №1. Наяда.

Мичиру являлась представительницей того ценного типа женщин, которые выглядели, как модели и богини, но за их хрупкостью и очарованием скрывался ясный ум и безошибочная интуиция. Кайо не только была грамотным специалистом в сфере крупных торгов, с легкостью и хитростью осуществляя финансовые операции в разных отраслях экономики, но также умела развернуть "корабль", плывший к банкротству или же, наоборот, обанкротить предприятие так, чтобы документально все было чисто. Махинации были ее коньком, соответственно, как эксперта, ее приглашали во многие дрейфующие организации.  
  
Будучи по натуре мягким человеком, она умела подбирать ключик ко всем, рядом обитающим людям, будь то близкие, друзья, начальники или подчиненные. Психологические увертки и интриги, так часто встречающиеся в офисах, не являлись для нее опасной паутиной. Плести сети и съедать слабых она сама умела. Ко всему этому Мичиру неплохо играла на скрипке и сносно рисовала пейзажи. Этим незатейливым хобби она уделяла некоторое количество свободного времени.  
  
В госпитале №612 она оказалась по приглашению главного врача — Хидео Сибаты — вставшего за руль около полугода назад. Он был наслышан о выдающихся способностях чудо-финансиста и ее связях в высших кругах.  
Неоднократно в компанию, где работала Мичиру, следовали меценаты и влиятельные лица, инвестируя свои капиталы в открытие новых структурных подразделений. Поскольку больница в ближайшее время должна была обзавестись еще одним корпусом, нужно было грамотно и экономно обставить ее медицинским оборудованием. Все это совпадало с начавшимся аудитом, который несказанно раздражал Сибату, и он, связавшись со своими агентами, вышел на «чудо-женщину». Мичиру обычно бралась за те дела, которые составляли сложность, поэтому предложение Сибаты помочь ему в предстоящем расширении, а особенно в аудите, вызвало ее интерес.  
  
Личная жизнь у «чудо-женщины» на данный момент отсутствовала. В традиционный брак Мичиру вступала единожды, в 17 лет, по глупости. Из-за непредвиденных обстоятельств брак пришлось расторгнуть. После громкого развода, пережив стресс от побоев и издевательств психически неустойчивого мужа, она нашла утешение в женских объятиях. Объятия были непостоянны. Мичиру это устраивало. Наоки была последней в череде бурных, но быстро проходящих, романов.  
\---

— Что ж, мне следует идти, дедуля. — Чмокнув мужчину в щеку, Мичиру встала из-за стола.

~.~.~

Первая неделя была посвящена изучению предмета. Мичиру вынесла для себя, что главный врач — довольно красивый пятидесятилетний мужчина — человек умный, но его управление — не совсем то, что нужно для правильного функционирования госпиталя.  
  
Финансисты, юристы, врачи, вспомогательный медицинский персонал — все работали как будто бы слажено, но почему-то отчеты по ограниченным в обороте лекарствам не сходились, была путаница в бухгалтерии, некоторая стушеванность при заданных не к месту вопросах.  
  
После того, как общее представление о госпитале было сформировано, Мичиру позволила себе намекнуть о предстоящих торгах. Ответом на ее намек было собрание совета директоров и высшего персонала больницы.  
  
Гудение в аудитории соответствовало ноте ре бемоль. На собрание были приглашены юристы, заведующие отделениями, директора, инвесторы. Сибата начал с поздравления.  
  
— Власти были так любезны и построили еще один корпус для расширения возможностей нашей современной медицины. Дорогим гражданам нашей великой страны в скором времени будут открыты двери в новое современное царство здравоохранения. Конечно, предстоит сделать дорогостоящий ремонт и установить первоклассное новейшее оборудование. На всё это выделены миллионы! — Сибата сглотнул (миллионы отдельно радовали его). — Кстати о них. Позвольте официально представить Мичиру Кайо (неофициально вы о ней и так все знаете), наша новая сотрудница — человек, который будет осуществлять целевые закупки для нужд нашей больницы. Все вопросы касательно оборудования прошу задавать ей. Мисс Кайо, — Сибата жестом пригласил ее занять место за кафедрой.  
  
Мичиру встала за трибуну и приветливо улыбнулась.  
  
— Благодарю, доктор Сибата. Рада приветствовать всех. В кабинетах заведующих отделениями сегодня появятся коммерческие предложения от ведущих поставщиков медицинского оборудования нашей страны. Полагаясь на ваше мнение, как практиков, мы с доктором Сибатой должны выбрать оптимальное решение для каждой учебной площадки, для каждого отделения и, конечно же, кабинета. Все свои пожелания касательно всего, подчеркиваю, всего — от авторучки и мебели до гамма-ножей — прошу излагать мне. До конца недели вы должны изучить прайс-листы и предоставить, так скажем, список пожеланий. Информацию жду до конца пятницы. Конечно, доктор Сибата — она обратилась к мужчине, — с Вашего позволения.  
  
— Ох, ну что Вы, всё правильно. Вы должны изучить и сдать — слышите? — обратился он к присутствующим. — В наших же интересах сделать все качественно и в кратчайшие сроки.

~.~.~

За несколько дней до собрания произошло знакомство Мичиру с работниками юридического отдела. Юристами больницы были три брата — выпускники высшей юридической академии имени Вернике.  
  
Сейя — открытый и оптимистичный молодой мужчина, привыкший выигрывать дела в судах, поражая всех шикарными театральными постановками, произвел на Мичиру благоприятное впечатление. Она сделала вывод, что театр потерял одного из величайших потенциальных актеров, когда Сейя вдруг решил избрать путь юриста.  
  
Тайки — самый мозговитый из братьев, по мнению Мичиру, знал юриспруденцию лучше всех, но всегда был в стороне и предпочитал разбирать по-настоящему сложные дела, связанные с отмазыванием врачей от особо неприятных статей.  
  
Ятен — субтильный женственный типчик «себе на уме» — был на подхвате; больше всего предпочитал в практике работу со страховкой.  
  
Мичиру в первый же день нашла с братьями общий язык и практически все последующие дни проводила в их обществе, благо общей работы было предостаточно.  
  
— Тайки, Вы просто ангел, — Мичиру нежно улыбнулась коллеге. — Вы уделили моему вопросу так много времени. Теперь моя очередь помогать. Зовите своих коллег, обсудим стратегию по Вашему случаю.  
  
— Нам необходимо Ваше непредвзятое мнение. Вдруг мы где-то лажанули, все-таки финансовая часть — не совсем наш конек, — внес свою лепту в разговор Сейя.  
  
— Конечно-конечно, нет проблем. Встретимся за обедом, а после приступим.

~.~.~

В столовой было много свободных мест. Мичиру и трое молодых мужчин расположились за столом, стоящим у окна. Внимательно наблюдая за всеми, кто входил в столовую, Мичиру изредка спрашивала о тех, кому была официально представлена, но с которыми еще не выдался случай пообщаться лично.  
  
Парни охотно отвечали, примешивая к разговору свои замечания. Их открытость была вызвана в первую очередь замечательной протекцией вышестоящего звена: «принимает информацию, не разглашая ее». Эта протекция была озвучена человеком, стоящим над Сибатой и тесно сотрудничающим со всеми юристами столицы. В свое время этот человек натаскивал братьев, поэтому они, в свою очередь, наводя справки о Кайо, верили ему на слово.  
  
— Видишь женщину с высокой прической, разговаривающую с мужчиной в сером. Они сидят чуть поодаль, — прошептал Ятен. — Это жена бывшего директора госпиталя. У нее отличный SPA-салон и не менее отличные классические сауны.  
  
— Я знакома с ней через доктора Хасэгава.  
  
— Доктор Хасэгава — виртуозный офтальмолог. Он работает в другом корпусе нашей больницы. Откуда ты знаешь его? — поинтересовался Тайки.  
  
— Он мой очень хороший знакомый.  
  
— Ты просто брызжешь знакомствами, — восторгался Сейя. — Посмотрим. А те девушки, знаешь, кто они?  
  
— Нет, — улыбнулась Мичиру, — Кто?  
  
— Усаги, Минако и Ами — наши бывшие одноклассницы и, по совместительству, отличные психоаналитики. Если что — обращайся, — подмигнул Ятен.  
  
— Пожалуй, к ним мне пока рановато, — Мичиру указала на группу докторов, подошедших к раздаточным столам. — А там кто?  
  
— Это наши хирурги, — начал Тайки, но был прерван.  
  
— Странно, что они сюда пришли, а не съели того, кого не успели спасти, — прыснул Сейя.  
  
— Действительно, они обычно в операционных обитают, а что сюда-то их принесло? — Ятен поддакнул. — Не часто их здесь встретишь.  
  
— Тэно скомандовала, вот и пришли, — Сейя тихо захихикал. — У них в отделении тоталитарная диктатура. Тишина, покой, послушание. За нарушение режима — сверление взглядом и досрочный вылет в другое отделение.  
  
— Видимо, действительно, кушать сегодня в операционной нечего… — продолжил Ятен.  
  
— Смотри, сколько набрали.  
  
— Давай я тебе поясню, кто есть кто, — перебил их Тайки. — В общем, брюнетка с короткими волосами и рядом стоящий мужчина — чета Тао — заслуженные врачи-хирурги — я бы сказал, лучшие в городе; низенький брюнет — доктор Таомоши — ведущий пластический хирург; рыженькая — Аяка — и высокий поджарый старичок — доктор Такеши — нейрохирурги; высокая блондинка, которая разговаривает по телефону, — Харука Тэно, зав.отделением.  
  
Мичиру внимательно разглядывала садящихся за дальний стол врачей.  
  
— Все равно ты с ними рано или поздно пересечешься по работе, не дай бог, тьфу-тьфу, в роли пациента, — постучал по столу переставший хихикать и отчего-то абсолютно собой довольный Сейя. — Особенно придется взаимодействовать с Тэно. Открытие нового корпуса — это не хухры-мухры, сама понимаешь. Мимо этой мегеры не пройдет ни одна покупка для ее отделения. Везде будет совать свой нос. От скальпеля до операционного стола.  
  
— Тэно внешне мне напоминает доктора Хасэгава, — задумчиво произнесла она.  
  
— Да, она его родственница, племянница. Похожа на него, правда?  
  
— Правда.  
  
— Ну… скажи Тэно, что лично знаешь доктора Хасэгава, может, узнав, что ты знакома с ее дядей, она смягчится и будет с тобой более любезной, чем с остальными…

\---  
Досье №2. Железная леди.

Госпожа Тэно полностью соответствовала представлению о докторах, пресыщенных своей работой, повидавших многое за годы активного пребывания в лечебной практике и абсолютно уставших от пациентов. Харука работала хирургом уже добрых пятнадцать лет. Подобная, всегда сверх стрессовая, деятельность, требовала концентрации, холодной головы и способности быстро принимать решения. Слишком часто видя воочию во что выливается злоба и ярость на физическом уровне, Тэно охладела к людям и их проблемам. Больные людишки были для нее непрерывным конвейером из тел, с латанием коих она прекрасно справлялась.  
  
Два года назад организаторские способности, желание и умение командовать даровали ей место заведующего, которое она с удовольствием и умением сейчас занимала. В связи с этим практика отошла на второй план, но все равно имела место быть. Обычно Тэно бралась за самые трудные операции, теша себя мыслью, что может все, но иногда эксперименты заканчивались не совсем так, как надо.  
  
Что-либо теплого в душе у этого без сомнения гениального врача и отстраненно вежливого человека давным давно не было. Хотя, нет, были воспоминания, вспышками возникающие в памяти, когда в очередной раз мимо проходила девушка, типаж которой чем-то напоминал ту — напрочь растерзавшую ее сердце. Несколько лет назад оно было разбито на множество черных осколков, все еще впивающихся и блуждающих по телу, по венам, по редким горьким мыслям…  
  
Свой досуг докторица проводила однообразно и развратно. Когда удавалось выбить недельку отпуска, она отправлялась на какой-нибудь пафосный курортик вместе с очередной эскортницей. Вечерами предпочитала зависать в барах, в которых не обязательно пила (вредные привычки не входили в число предпочтений нашей героини), но всегда легко цепляла девицу на одну ночь и столь же легко отцепляла ее утром.  
  
Так проходили недели, месяцы и годы, но свет не посещал ее мрачное сознание, состоящее преимущественно из едкого сарказма и мыслей по текущим делам.  
  
Внешность Харуки не была эксцентричной настолько, насколько бывает у некоторых активных лесбиянок. Да, она была обладательницей высокого роста и жилистой астенической фигуры, внешне у многих ассоциируясь с представителем сильного пола, но сознательно под мужчину не косила. Скорее, при первом знакомстве, мужской образ возникал у оппонентов непроизвольно, преимущественно из-за высоты роста, открытой походки, хваткости и силы движений, от природы тихого голоса и, ко всему прочему, холодной логики, сочащейся из каждой фразы.  
  
Ее чуть длинные пепельные волосы мягко обрамляли худое лицо. Хищный нос, тонкие губы и цепкий взгляд выдавал породу. Красота этой женщины проявлялась при длительном наблюдении за ней. На первый же взгляд она казалась некрасивой.  
  
Среди мужчин у Харуки было много друзей, с которыми она посещала тренажерку и проводила «бои» на равных. В число друзей среди коллег входили парни из юридического отдела. Она относилась к «сосункам» снисходительно, в тайне уважая их деятельность, дабы сама когда-то хотела пойти по пути Цицерона, но все же поступила в медицинский ВУЗ.  
  
Женщин недолюбливала, особенно тех, кто носил юбки и предпочитал шпильки. Среди сотрудниц с ней более или менее смогли ужиться лишь девушки-медсестры из ее отдела, да и то лишь те, кто пересекался с ней на тематических вечеринках и был в курсе ее «заплывов». С остальными она вела себя подчеркнуто вежливо и официально.  
\---

Новую сотрудницу она не приняла за свою, увидев в ней очередную пустышку, мило улыбающуюся всем, кому надо и не надо, но оценила ее стиль и манеру работы.  
  
Разговаривая по телефону и поверхностно скользя взглядом по тем, кто сидел в столовой, Харука увидела вновь слепленную компанию. По устремленным на нее взглядам она поняла, что говорили о ней.

~.~.~

Неделя близилась к концу. Практически все явились к Мичиру и предоставили ей запрашиваемую информацию. В штрафниках оказалась лишь доктор Тэно, к которой Мичиру решила отправиться лично.  
  
Кабинет заведующего хирургическим отделением располагался на девятом этаже западной части главного корпуса, сразу после лазерных операционных. Подойдя к кабинету, Мичиру выдохнула и постучала в дверь.  
  
— Войдите, — скомандовал тихий голос.  
  
— Добрый день, доктор Тэно. Как Ваши дела? — Мичиру встала около стола, держа в руках папки с прайс-листами.  
  
— Добрый. – Харука сидела за столом и перебирала бумаги. На ней был мужской костюм от «Dolce&Gabbana». По кабинету веял сдержанный дорогой парфюм. — Спасибо, хорошо. Что Вам нужно?  
  
— Разрешите присесть?  
  
— Пожалуйста. — Тэно непрерывно следила за гостьей, не меняя положения тела. — Так что Вам нужно, мисс Кайо?  
  
— Как на счет Вашего списка пожеланий? — Мичиру улыбнулась. — Неужели позволите мне самой выбирать то, с чем Вам и Вашим коллегам потом предстоит работать?  
  
— Вы же у нас эксперт, — тихо проговорила Харука. — Придумайте что-нибудь. — Она продолжила изучать свои документы.  
  
— Стандартные наборы, которые есть здесь, в этом здании?  
  
— Вы сообразительная.  
  
— И ничего больше? Возможно, нужны новые модели?  
  
— Не нужны.  
  
— У меня много знакомых в медико-инструментальной промышленности. Если нужно что-то особенное, чего нет в перечнях, говорите — не стесняйтесь. Возможно, какие-нибудь аппараты?  
  
— Все, чем мы обходимся сейчас, сможем обходиться и в новом отделении.  
  
— Значит, у Вас нет никаких пожеланий?  
  
— Никаких.  
  
— Точно? Отменить решение будет нельзя, по крайней мере, до начала нового года. Может, все-таки скажете «да»?  
  
— Пожалуй, да… — блондинка откинулась на спинку кресла и через пару секунд продолжила. — Есть такой… аппарат, который бы мне хотелось приобрести именно сейчас, — дробовик. Им отстреливают животных и неугодных людей.  
  
— Ясно. — Мичиру записала что-то в своем ежедневнике. — Еще что-то?  
  
Ослепительная улыбка Кайо действовала Харуке на нервы, что само по себе было удивительно. Женщина заправски закинула ноги на стол и скучающе уставилась в потолок.  
  
— Анестетиков еще, — прошептала Харука. — Побольше.  
  
— Это не ко мне, — улыбка никуда не ушла. — Но могу договориться со знакомыми наркодилерами, они будут рады помочь.  
  
Тэно присвистнула.  
  
— И откуда ты такая услужливая взялась?  
  
— Из Осаки. Так когда мне позвонить наркодилеру? Сегодня? С оружием проблем, думаю, не будет, — Мичиру продолжала записывать, перелистнув страницу ежедневника. — Кстати, какие предпочитаете анестетики: тяжелые, легкие, чистые, с примесью, таблетки, инъекции? Возможно, какой-то особый… о, возможно, Вы имели в виду не вещества, а… хм… — она что-то лихорадочно стала искать в предыдущих записях. — Посмотрю, кто может Вам помочь. Кстати, Вы их вводите …  
  
— Хватит!  
  
— Курите?!  
  
Тэно резко встала.  
  
Женщины изучали друг друга взглядами. Мичиру продолжала сидеть. Ее упрямый взгляд ничуть не уступал острому взгляду Харуки. В кабинете повисла звенящая тишина, но через минуту она стала оттеняться доносящимися в коридоре звуками шагов приближающегося к кабинету человека. Вошел Сейя.  
  
— Эээ… Мичиру? Вы еще не закончили? — парень мотал головой то в одну сторону, то в другую. — Харука, можно я украду мисс Кайо на пару минут? Приехал аудитор…  
  
Обе женщины молчали.  
  
Холодные светлые глаза стали оценивающе-скептически разглядывать просителя, заставляя последнего мямлить и тушеваться.  
  
— Нуу… раз вы еще не закончили, я позже…  
  
— Нет, мы уже закончили, — сказала Мичиру, посмотрев на Сейю. — Я сейчас приду. Проводите господина Шимоти в мой кабинет, пожалуйста.  
  
— Ок, — Сейя быстро ретировался, поняв по взгляду Харуки, что лучше незамедлительно покинуть помещение.  
  
— За кого ты меня принимаешь? — тихо прорычала блондинка, как только дверь закрылась.  
  
— Это была шутка, извините, — взгляд Мичиру вдруг стал прямым и ясным, как будто ей явилось нечто такое, что требовало сосредоточения, — поставки морфия и других анестетиков производятся без перебоев, можете не волноваться.  
  
— Пошла вон!  
  
Мичиру поклонилась и вышла за дверь, в душе умиляясь поведению разъяренной оппонентки. Резкость и холодность, в представленной только что подаче докторши, не задели ее, благо закалка была преогромной. Понимая, что завязала очередной узел, Мичиру еще раз довольно улыбнулась и направилась в свой кабинет, звонко цокая по полу металлическими шпильками.


	2. Психопаты

Харука умылась холодной водой, вышла из туалетной комнаты и отправилась на балкон. Под струящимися лентами прохладного ветра она приходила в себя.  
  
Контроль, абсолютный контроль — вот что ценила и уважала Харука. Контролировать было необходимо всё: мускулы на лице, каждую секунду в разговоре, развитие ситуаций, и, конечно же, людей… В последнее время ее контроль начал давать сбой, как будто единичные экстрасистолы странным образом появились во всегда идеальной ЭКГ. Причиной помех была усталость, неимоверная усталость, душащая и давящая. Хотелось перемен, но перемены не хотели Харуку.  
  
В сегодняшнем разговоре с Мичиру Кайо получился проигрыш — контроль был сорван.  
  
Причин тому были три:  
  
1) вчера из-за одной шлюшки произошла потасовка. Как бы это банально не звучало!  
  
Харуке пришлось защитить «честь» своей однодневной, а точнее, одновечерней, дамы, но она переборщила с мордобоем. Мужчина, распускавший руки, находился в больнице в тяжелом состоянии (почему, интересно, ведь она припечатала его не слишком сильно). Разбирательств, скорее всего, не будет. Но… Сам факт того, что при малейшем покушении других людей на принадлежащее ей (пусть на пару часов), она не может себя сдерживать, — был тревожным звоночком;  
  
2) в город приезжала одна из старых знакомых. Они познакомились на острове Бора-Бора, сошлись в предпочтениях и поддерживали связь. Девушка приехала по каким-то своим делам, но настаивала на встрече именно сегодня. Нужно было оказать ей любезность, что раздражало Харуку, привыкшую не вносить подобные коррективы в продуманный ранее распорядок дня;  
  
3) и самое неприятное: ей понравилась Мичиру — это злило больше всего. Зеленоволосая зануда оказалась крепким орешком. Будет вдвойне приятно наблюдать за тем, как она слетит с пьедестала.  
  
Харуке хотелось пойти в тренажерный зал и выплеснуть остатки гнева в боксерскую грушу, но надо было идти на встречу. Доехав до обозначенного ресторана, Харука мысленно абстрагировалась. Следовало приготовиться в ближайший час выслушивать первоклассную околесицу из уст немного нездоровой девушки.

~.~.~

— Привет, дорогуша, выглядишь как всегда возбуждающе, — сидящая за столом девушка чмокнула высокую блондинку в щеку и пощупала ее бицепсы. — Качаешься?  
  
— Здравствуй, Наоки. — Харука уселась напротив. — Как твои дела?

\---  
Досье №3. Психопатка.

Наоки с виду была успешной, яркой, вечно позитивной молодой женщиной. Являясь отпрыском довольно богатого семейства, она могла добиваться своих целей, благодаря связям и деньгам, что с успехом и делала.  
  
Но цели, которых она добивалась, были, так скажем, не совсем гуманными… Жестокость, проявляющаяся в детстве в виде издевательств над животными и птицами, в зрелом возрасте переросла в издевательства над людьми, причем в первую очередь Наоки отдавала предпочтение психологическим пыткам.  
  
Не понимая, что живые существа испытывают боль и стресс, да и вообще не понимая, что существуют эмоции и чувства, Наоки снова и снова втыкала иголки в плоть и психику своих подопытных.  
  
Диагноз ей поставили еще в детстве. Отсутствие эмоций передалось по наследству. Ее дедушка страдал острой формой истероидной психопатии, что проявилось у Наоки в полном объеме.  
  
Сопутствующим фактором заболевания было патологическое вранье, которое преподносилось слушателям в виде абсолютной правды. Ей верили. Она покоряла искренностью и участливостью, проявляя особый интерес к делам своих жертв. Как многие психически нездоровые люди, она обладала харизмой. К ней тянулись слабые, поскольку болезнь давала ей особую, бьющую через край, энергию.  
  
Проводя несколько месяцев в году в психиатрической больнице и поглощая сильнодействующие препараты, она не сидела без дела… она заводила виртуальные браки и вытрясывала из своих интернет-жен всю душу, добиваясь пограничных эмоций, а иногда и летальных исходов. Наслаждаясь переживаниями и стрессами подруг, Наоки, как будто, чувствовала их сама.  
  
На воле, надев маску здоровья, эта женщина развлекалась с таким же размахом.  
  
Запереть ее в психушку на всю жизнь у ее родителей не хватило смелости и воли. Они пытались контролировать дочь, завлекая ее в разные уголки света и делая упор на путешествия, но люди были везде, а значит, везде был материал для экспериментов.  
  
Также Наоки коллекционировала красивые дорогие вещи. Она любила всё искусно сделанное, максимально приближенное к идеалу. Мичиру являлась последней из таких вещей, попавших к ней в коллекцию, конечно же случайно, и также случайно пропавших. А вот этого Наоки не любила. Вещи, выбывшие из коллекции, должны были вернуться обратно или подвергнуться деструктуризации.  
  
Внешность Наоки была разнообразной. Виртуозно подстраиваясь под визуальный идеал своих жертв, она была то блондинкой, то шатенкой, то смуглянкой, не вылезающей из соляриев, то обладательницей вампирически бледной кожи… Всё, как говорится, для победы. Влюбив в себя очередную дуру и получив желаемую дозу развлечений, ненужный объект устранялся и освобождал место для новых завоеваний.  
  
Поскольку Мичиру нравились блондинки с короткими волосами, в данный момент Наоки сохраняла светлый цвет волос, чем-то внешне отдаленно напоминая Харуку.  
  
\---

— Да вот, решила срочным образом наведаться, — ответила Наоки. — Понимаешь, мы с моей любимой только что переехали…  
  
— Твоей любимой? — блондинка скептически посмотрела на собеседницу. — Любимой? Я не ослышалась?  
  
— Да, всё очень серьезно, — Наоки действительно выглядела, как человек, говорящий серьезно. — И ты знаешь ее.  
  
— Неужели? И кто же эта… счастливица?  
  
— Мичиру Кайо. Ваш новый добрый ревизор.  
  
Харука, уже успевшая сделать заказ и принявшаяся за дегустацию принесенных блюд, была неприятно удивлена услышанным. Кусок, только что проглоченный, застрял у нее в горле. Стремительно потянувшись к стакану с водой, она выпалила.  
  
— Вы живете вместе?  
  
— Да, уже восемь месяцев. Ты же знаешь, для меня этот срок — вечность!  
  
— Ты пригласила меня для того, чтобы сообщить эту замечательную новость? Впрочем, я поздравляю тебя.  
  
— И чтобы сообщить, и чтобы прояснить ситуацию, — Наоки отразила на лице озабоченность.  
  
— Как она там, моя пташка? По вечерам она очень устало выглядит. Что, у вас на работке действительно столь серьезные обстоятельства?  
  
— По-моему, она отлично справляется. Довольно хорошо спелась с нашими молодыми юристами.  
  
— Да, она рассказывала о них, — Наоки призадумалась. — С ней точно все хорошо? Понимаешь, она хочет детей, и мы решили…  
  
— Ого, я даже не представляла, что ты и Мичиру… — Харука явно была ошарашена.  
  
— Она без ума от меня! — подытожила та и, залпом выпив стопку довольно крепкого напитка, приступила к трапезе.  
  
Харука знала об особенностях психики своей знакомой и, как врач, с интересом наблюдала за течением болезни. Зная, что Наоки абсолютно всегда привирала, она прикинула, что правды в ее словах о Мичиру было процентов пятьдесят, но и эта информация была довольно весомой, чтобы сделать соответствующие выводы. Поразмышляв, Харука все-таки поверила, что девушки, возможно, не так близки, но действительно вместе.

~.~.~

— Значит у нее всё хорошо, — еле слышно проскрипела Наоки, распрощавшись с Харукой и выйдя из ресторана. Подозвав рукой такси, она уселась в машину.  
  
Поскольку Мичиру уже полгода не желала возвращаться, она должна была наказать ее за непослушание, то есть уничтожить. Просто так подойти к Мичиру было невозможно. В Осаке ее охраняли телохранители. Крыло дяди-военного, хоть и в отставке, и его связи хорошо защищали Мичиру в Токио. Оставалось подходить с тылов. Зная, что Мичиру всячески избегает встреч со своим бывшим мужем, проживающим в столице, Наоки решила завести знакомство с ним. Найдя особого человека, который может их свести, она заключила с тем человеком пари, в котором Харука была не последней фигуркой.  
  
— Черное поместье… — безразличным тоном пробубнила себе под нос женщина, когда машина подвезла ее к огромному особняку.  
  
Дом бывшего мужа Мичиру являл собой идеал средневекового замка. Выстроенный в готическом, даже можно сказать, сатанинском стиле, он производил мрачное впечатление. Но внешний вид — полбеды. Самое страшное было то, что этот дворец скрывал сатанинские нравы, уже длительное время царящие в его стенах и успевшие окутать всё поместье недоброй славой. Женщина, обдумывая это, с удовольствием причмокнула.  
  
Войдя во дворец, Наоки ощутила острую потребность пройтись по всем его многочисленным комнатам, предполагая, что где-то здесь есть пыточная камера или подобная комнатка (ее острый нос чувствовал столь приятный запах запекшейся крови), но ее, к сожалению, отвели в кабинет хозяина.  
  
Приглашающий жест позволил Наоки сесть на кожаный диван и закурить.  
  
— Мне посоветовал обратиться к Вам наш общий знакомый, — Наоки механически затянулась.  
  
— Да… да… я знаю, мне говорили о Вас. Чем обязан?  
  
Хозяин кабинета был высок и хорошо сложен. Его лицо в целом выражало заинтересованность, но глаза были холодными и неподвижно уставились на гостью. Гостья в свою очередь внимательно изучала хозяина дома.  
  
— Так получилось, что мы с вами вляпались в одно и то же дерьмо, и, соответственно, оба испачкались, — Наоки любила приводить красочные сравнения.  
  
— Мичиру…  
  
— Именно. Я знаю, что вы ее ненавидите, так же, как и я, возможно даже больше, — немного подумав, Наоки добавила. — Я искренне желаю ее смерти.  
  
— Я тоже.

\---  
Досье №4. Психопат.

Карьерная лестница этого красивого статного человека состояла из множества трупов. Он прошелся по многим головам, многие свернул, некоторые выдрал, но благополучно дошел до вершины пирамиды. Восседать на этой вершине одному было не совсем прилично. Рядом должна была сиять выигрышно смотрящаяся женщина. На роль этой самой женщины красивый человек выбрал Мичиру.  
  
Семнадцатилетняя девица блистала не только красотой, но и умом. Понимая, что партия ей выпала более чем удачная, она не смогла отказать и приняла предложение. Его имя, для каждого разное, звучало для Мичиру, как — Хироки.  
Вначале всё было сказочно. Пара прекрасно смотрелась на приемах, отгремел бурный медовый месяц, начались разговоры о будущих наследниках. Лоск и шик окружал пару. Но красивый человек смог вытерпеть подобную атмосферу только пару месяцев. После — инстинкты стали вырываться наружу, и сдерживать внутреннее стремление убивать у красавца перестало получаться.  
  
Избивая молодую красивую жену и, наблюдая, как та кричит, просит о пощаде и мечется из угла в угол, Хироки ничего не чувствовал. При каждом ударе он силился выискать в душе хотя бы крохотный отклик на все эти душераздирающие крики.

Ничего.

Пустота.

Наверное, надо было бить сильнее и, возможно, не руками. Но эффект был тот же. Никаких чувств и эмоций. Только холодное наблюдение за потерявшей сознание женой и размышление о том, как объяснить врачу ее состояние.  
  
После нескольких подобных экспериментов, Хироки полностью усомнился в Мичиру, как в достойном объекте для чего бы то ни было. Детей от такого визгливого ничтожества ему тоже не было нужно. Кажется, доктор что-то говорил о том, что после очередного кровавого срыва она этих детей больше иметь не сможет. Что ж, он сделал ей большое одолжение, поскольку миру не нужно слабое потомство.  
\---

— Мне нельзя приближаться к Мичиру ближе, чем на пять метров. Решение суда, — мужчина внимательно следил за тем, как гостья отреагирует на его слова.  
  
— Да, я знаю. Но мне-то можно приближаться к ней и даже проникать в нее! И не только мне! — Наоки была несказанно возбуждена, точнее казалась таковой.  
  
Мужчина помолчал и что-то прикинул в уме.  
  
— К чему этот разговор?  
  
— Давайте привлечем еще и Селесту!  
  
— Это еще кто?  
  
— Это бывшая девушка Харуки Тэно — человека, которого наш общий знакомый желал бы видеть в гробу.  
  
— Харука Тэно… напомните…  
  
— Главный хирург больницы, в которую приползла работать наша Мичиру, — быстро пояснила Наоки.  
  
— Харука и Мичиру… Звучит, правда? — мыслями мужчина был уже далеко отсюда.  
  
— Правда. Мы ненавидим Мичиру. Наш общий знакомый ненавидит Харуку. Может, их похоронят вместе, — мечтательно добавила женщина.  
  
— Может и так… — мужчина улыбался своим мыслям. — Кстати, каким ветром наше дерьмо, то есть Мичиру, занесло в больницу?  
  
— Не знаю. Меня это не касается. Но наш общий знакомый сказал, что Мичиру в скором времени должна нейтрализовать Харуку. И только после этого нам позволят убить Мичиру. Селеста может оказаться очень полезной. Как вам такой расклад?

~.~.~

На следующий день Харука решила извиниться за свое поведение. У нее не было желания как-либо портить отношения с непростой Наоки, и она также понимала, что Мичиру, по сути, не виновата в том, что вчера произошло. Остановив Мичиру у входа в больницу, Харука поздоровалась.  
  
— Мисс Кайо.  
  
— Доктор Тэно? Здравствуйте.  
  
— Здравствуйте. Вчера был не слишком удачный день. Я приношу извинения за свое поведение.  
  
Мичиру смотрела на Харуку и понимала, что перед ней женщина, с которой ей хотелось бы, как минимум, поужинать.  
  
— Да я тоже хороша. И Вы меня извините, — Мичиру ласково взяла докторшу под ручку.  
  
— Кстати, для новых операционных все-таки нужно новое оборудование, — Харука не отстранилась.  
  
— Давайте обсудим это сегодня за ужином, — Мичиру предложила это со всей искренностью, но Харука тут же высвободилась.  
  
— У Вас есть свободное время вечером? — в голосе послышался укор.  
  
— Все мои вечера свободны, — поспешила добавить Мичиру.  
  
— Я думаю, что нам стоит обсудить детали все-таки в рабочее время.  
  
«Неужели, очередная смазливая шлюшка? — пронеслось в мыслях удаляющейся Тэно. — Впрочем, это не мое дело…»  
  
Зазвонивший мобильный телефон отвлек Харуку от мыслей. Ответив на звонок и внимательно вслушиваясь в сбивчивый голос говорившего, Харука замерла, а через несколько секунд сорвалась с места и пронеслась мимо Мичиру в направлении своей машины.  
  
«Она очень странная, эта Харука Тэно, — в свою очередь подумала Мичиру, наблюдая, как та реагирует на звонок, — наверное, срочный вызов или… что-то посерьезнее».  
  
Ей хотелось больше узнать о заинтересовавшей ее женщине. Очень чесались руки посмотреть личное дело докторши. Зная, что такие полномочия, в принципе, у нее имеются, она, не долго думая, попросила своих ассистентов дать ей доступ к личным делам всех врачей.  
  
Через полчаса она уже погрузилась в изучение желанных материалов. Но, по мере изучения личного дела Тэно, брови девушки поднимались вверх. Лихорадочно бегая взглядом по строкам и сопоставляя факты, о которых узнала, наводя справки о госпитале, Мичиру все больше осознавала, что Харука была не только гениальным врачом, но еще и безжалостным экспериментатором.  
  
«Убийца…», «Безжалостная психопатка!», «Почему я влюбляюсь именно в таких…» — проносилось в ее расплывающихся мыслях.  
  
Мичиру отложила документы и вышла на балкон. Необходимо было подышать свежим воздухом и покурить.


	3. Общий знакомый

Красивый человек вошел в частный клуб и стал разглядывать сидящих за столами девушек. Его внимание привлекла миниатюрная брюнетка с высокими скулами и раскосыми черными глазами. На вид ей было лет тридцать, но глаза выдавали более зрелый возраст. Она мило беседовала с молодым европейцем, преимущественно слушала и улыбалась. Ее маленькая аккуратная ручка нежно поглаживала руку молодого человека. Рядом с ними сидела пышная девушка с рыжими вьющимися волосами и мелодично смеялась какой-то шутке.  
  
«Ойран» — высокоранговая проститутка — вот кем была интересующая человека девушка. Она всегда сама выбирала себе клиентов. Сколько бы клиент не предлагал денег, если ойран он был не по душе, то ничего не происходило.  
  
Но сегодня был необычный случай. Их общий знакомый намекнул брюнетке, что необходимо встретиться с красивым человеком и оказать ему особую услугу. Заметив красавца и искусно передав молодого европейца своей коллеге, куртизанка поплыла к вошедшему.  
  
— Селеста, меня всегда мучил один вопрос… — мужчина поцеловал руку, приблизившейся к нему женщине, — если хостесс дали деньги, а она вдруг сочла, что клиент ей не подходит, деньги обратно отдают?  
  
— При отказе хостесс ничего не берет, конечно же, — Селеста внимательно посмотрела мужчине в глаза, улыбнулась, кокетливые искорки сверкали и переливались в ее бездонных черных омутах.  
  
— Меня всегда привлекали миссионерки.  
  
— Неужели? — Селеста проявляла доброжелательность, но за маской любезности скрывалась великая проницательность. Женщина знала, что перед ней стоит особый вид извращенца.  
  
Проводив гостя в свои апартаменты, усадив его на мягкое ложе и поднеся напитки, она уселась рядом, внимательно приготовившись слушать.  
  
— Я знаю, что Вы можете мне помочь, — мужчина смотрел на искрящийся в бокале напиток.  
  
— Буду рада оказать вам любую услугу, — Селеста была само обаяние.  
  
— Харука Тэно — это имя Вам знакомо? — мужчина впился взглядом в проститутку.  
  
— Да, мы некоторое время были вместе, — сердце Селесты забилось быстрее, но она поспешила прикрыть шею рукой, чтобы гость не смог посчитать удары по бьющейся артерии.  
  
— Вот дела! — присвистнул красавец. — Впрочем, я же в курсе… Дело в том, что наш общий знакомый желал бы нейтрализовать Харуку.  
  
— Я об этом уже осведомлена.  
  
— Мне же, в свою очередь, необходимо отомстить бывшей жене, но вот незадача, пока она не выпнет Харуку из госпиталя, мне запретили осуществлять мое желание.  
  
— И что требуется от меня?  
  
— Помогите Мичиру сыграть свою роль быстрее.  
  
— Каким образом?  
  
— Принесите ей вот эти документы, — мужчина достал из внутреннего кармана пиджака небольшую стопку сложенных вдвое листов. — Здесь недостающая часть бумаг, которая обеспечит Тэно громкий и бодрящий процесс. Я бы передал эти бумаги другим способом, но Вы можете дать… и сказать Мичиру больше, чем любой другой человек.  
  
— Мы расстались с Харукой довольно холодно. Я бы не хотела идти в госпиталь и светиться там.  
  
— Не беспокойтесь, в ближайшие сутки ее там не будет. Наш общий знакомый об этом позаботился.

\---  
Досье №5. Селеста.

Селеста являлась «мамой» интим-клуба, который несколько лет назад был открыт ею же в Токио. Она имела связи среди высокопоставленных особ, благодаря этому ее заведение пользовалось большим успехом, как среди мужчин, так и среди женщин. Селеста подбирала лучших девушек, обучала их, становясь для многих, только что пришедших в профессию, примером для подражания.  
  
С Харукой она познакомилась в своем заведении, когда та пожаловала в клуб для того, чтобы хорошенько расслабиться. Понравившись друг другу в постели и в общении, а также имея прогрессивные взгляды на отношения, Харука и Селеста начали встречаться.  
  
Разница в возрасте (Харука была младше на десять лет) их не смущала. Селеста была рада слушать Харуку, когда та ей что-либо рассказывала, и была рада говорить, когда Харука слушала ее. Женщины понимали друг друга и выказывали друг другу самое главное, что только может быть между людьми, — уважение. Обе достигли выдающихся высот в своих профессиях. Обе были зрелыми личностями.  
  
Но эта идиллия длилась ровно до того времени, пока доктор Тэно не связалась с государственной программой, которая включала в себя экспериментальные способы лечения особо тяжких болезней. Разработки, успешно прошедшие и опробованные на военных базах, рано или поздно должны были внедряться в систему здравоохранения граждан. Госпиталь, в котором работала Харука, взял на себя тяготы этого внедрения. Онкологи, хирурги, трансплантологи — все принимали участие в этом. Пациентов оповещали, но тонкости, конечно же, не раскрывали. Проблема была в том, что пациенты попадались разные. Харука иногда не видела надобности оповещать их о своих манипуляциях, ведя себя слишком самонадеянно.  
  
Селеста многократно уговаривала Харуку перейти работать в другое место, но та напрочь отказывалась, аргументируя это тем, что кто-то должен двигать медицину вперед, и лучше будет, если этим займутся по настоящему опытные и ответственные люди.  
  
Селеста двояко относилась к такому нестандартному видению ситуации, одновременно, поддерживая Харуку за смелость и ругая за возможность непредвиденных обстоятельств. В итоге из-за этих непредвиденных обстоятельств Селесте пришлось расторгнуть их союз.  
  
\---

~.~.~

Документация для предстоящих торгов была практически закончена. Можно было запускать аукцион, только осталось дождаться пожеланий хирургического отделения и внести несколько штрихов для более успешной работы на торговой площадке. Но эти штрихи у Мичиру никак не получались. Мысли снова и снова возвращались к картинам, которые ее воображение рисовало при чтении личного дело Харуки Тэно.  
  
Не выдержав, Мичиру отправилась в юридический отдел. Войдя в кабинет и походив кругами около интересующей ее темы, она все-таки начала говорить прямо.  
  
— Это безумие, — Мичиру смотрела на Тайки, — покрывать человека, занимавшегося подобным.  
  
— Ты не четко видишь ситуацию… — вмешался Ятен.  
  
— Что тут видеть? Она давно должна сидеть в тюрьме. Причем, я просмотрела не только ее дело, многие врачи занимались потрошением.  
  
— Она — гениальный врач. Таких специалистов очень мало, не только в нашем городе, но и во всей стране! — Сейя впервые за все время их знакомства повысил на нее голос.  
  
— Я знаю, что творится в вашей больнице! Убийства! — выпалила Мичиру.  
  
— Бездоказательно, — отчеканил Тайки.  
  
— Позволю себе согласиться с Тайки, — Сейя кивнул. — Мы Харуку в обиду не дадим. И то, что ты видела в личных делах, не тянет вообще на какой-либо срок.  
  
— Вы понимаете, что я должна обратиться в прокуратуру и запросить у медэкспертов сопутствующие документы? И я запрошу. Вы не можете держать в штате человека, который занимался мясничеством. Это незаконно. Вот вам мое мнение, как консультанта.  
  
— Твое мнение именно по этому вопросу никого не волнует, и документов ты не найдешь. — Тайки был непреклонен.  
  
— Никуда Вы, мисс Кайо, не обратитесь, — добавил Ятен. — Документально все верно, и раз она до сих пор работает и лечит людей, значит, никто не считает ее, как вы сказали, мясником. Тут тоже не дураки сидят.  
  
— Нет, это вы не понимаете, чем здесь занимаетесь, — продолжала Кайо. — Покрытие преступлений…  
  
— Правительство в курсе этих преступлений и не думаю, что тебе следует вмешиваться в наши дела, — понизил голос Тайки.  
  
Неизвестно до чего бы дошел разговор, но внезапно зазвонил мобильный Сейи.  
  
— Да, — ответил он. — Что?!  
  
Ребята встрепенулись. Мичиру вслушивалась в льющийся из трубки голос, пытаясь по выражению лица парня понять, что же случилось, но ничего не смогла разобрать. После того, как Сейя внимательно выслушал оппонента, он повесил трубку и стал молча смотреть на братьев.  
  
— Давай, набирай обороты, — вдруг сказал он Мичиру, махнув рукой в сторону двери. — Только в своем кабинете.  
  
Мичиру помолчала. Увидев, что парни настроены воинственно и больше с ней разговаривать не желают, она опустила глаза и вышла. Поцокав каблуками, она на цыпочках вернулась назад к двери. Сейя, казалось, уверился в ее капитуляции, так как через дверь послышались приглушенные голоса.  
  
— Доктор Хасэгава мертв, — голос Сейи был сдавленным, кажется, он намеревался расплакаться.  
  
— Ну всё, Тэно обложили по полной, — ответил Тайки. — Надо что-то предпринимать. Ятен, ты поедешь к ней, помоги с похоронами, а мы пока съездим в администрацию и попробуем опередить Кайо. Черт бы ее побрал!  
  
— Да никуда она не поедет. Просто набивает себе цену. — Ятен был спокоен.  
  
— Всё равно, надо подстраховаться.  
  
— Меня больше волнует причина смерти доктора. — Сейя был абсолютно расстроен. — Харука сказала, что возникла острая сердечная недостаточность.  
  
— Острая недостаточность?! — в голосе Ятена слышался сверхвопрос. — Не поверю никогда. Он был здоров, как бык. Вспомните пикники и корпоративы. Кремень, а не мужчина, — послышался вздох.  
  
— Не нравится мне то, что происходит в последнее время. — Тайки был все также серьезен.  
  
— Слишком много совпадений. Мне начинает казаться, что Кайо кто-то подослал. Вы не думали об этом?  
  
Мичиру услышала, что за дверью началось перемещение. Она быстро сняла туфли и пулей рванула в свой кабинет.

~.~.~

Общий знакомый был спокойным рассудительным человеком со склонностью к периодическим медитациям. Молчаливый и отстраненный, он был в курсе практически всего, что творилось в столице Японии. Дергая за ниточки, привязанные к рукам и ногам не только начальников, но и к некоторым главарям якудзы, он иногда все же осознавал, что ему становится скучно.  
  
Единственным созданием, которое он действительно любил, был(а) …  
  
К сожалению, на данный момент не было таких созданий. Разве что рыбки в аквариуме нравились ему, они никогда не перечили и всегда были всем довольны. Иногда дохли.  
  
Когда-то, как будто очень давно, у него была сестра-близнец. Три года назад ей диагностировали рак мозга. Лучевая терапия, тяжелое лечение и сложная операция дали совсем не такой эффект, на который он рассчитывал.  
  
Операцию провела не кто-нибудь, а хирург Тэно — один из самых лучших докторов в городе. Но прооперировала она не то, чтобы неправильно, а более чем странно. В итоге сестра умерла на вторые сутки после операции, не приходя в сознание.  
  
Как уверял главный врач госпиталя, Тэно сделала всё, что смогла, но Общий знакомый не поверил и тайно обратился к медэкспертам, чтобы прояснить ситуацию по поводу случившегося. Выяснилось, что в госпитале №612, где лечилась его сестра, государство апробировало на населении новые методы в областях хирургии, трансплантологии и лечения раковых заболеваний, конечно же, с разрешения пациентов. Все это преподносилось общественности, как «экспериментальное лечение».  
  
Поскольку, его сестра и так умирала, Харука Тэно, превысив полномочия, решила провести не совсем обычную операцию. Подписав в начале лечения документы о том, что Общий знакомый согласен на любые медицинские вмешательства, тем самым он дал мерзавке зеленый свет.  
  
Были очень хорошие шансы на выздоровление, если бы операция прошла успешно, но подвело ослабленное облучением тело пациентки. В итоге, Тэно украла у его сестры около года жизни. Обычное лечение могло бы отсрочить смерть именно на такой срок.  
  
Прямая власть, стоявшая в то время за спиной главного врача госпиталя, делала мщение невозможным. Пока Харука была под крылом опытного менеджера, который ценил ее, как специалиста, и давал ей всяческие привилегии, — добраться до нее было трудно.  
  
Желая абсолютно уничтожить главную виновницу в смерти сестры, Общий знакомый решил, что начнет издалека. Через месяц в ужасной автокатастрофе погибли родители Тэно.  
  
Дальше оказалось, что Харука встречается с одной из красивейших женщин города — Селестой. Много угроз, денег и запугиваний ушло на то, чтобы уговорить Селесту бросить Харуку, причем, не просто бросить, а морально втоптать в грязь.  
  
Спустя несколько месяцев, Общий знакомый принялся за дядю. Подкупив его жену, он систематически поставлял ей кое-что, чтобы та травила мужа. Даже не представляя, что в течение последнего года любимая жена, прожившая с ним двадцать лет, травит его одним из изысканнейших ядов, доктор продолжал считать, что у него прекрасная жизнь.  
  
Общий знакомый воистину наслаждался процессом.  
  
Он всё ждал, что у Харуки появится очередная спутница, но здесь не везло. Харука как будто бы понимала, что, перебирая девушек и не подпуская к себе никого близко, тем самым сохраняет им жизнь.  
  
Ее нельзя было просто так отравить или застрелить. Не того полета птица. Да и этого было мало. Ее надо было унизить и засадить в тюрьму, где ей обязательно бы всадили острый нож в печень (и не только в печень), предварительно его хорошенько разогрев.  
  
Общий знакомый позаботился о том, чтобы начальство сменилось и госпиталь обложили проверками, а в преддверии суматохи, еще была приглашена Кайо — очередная пешка в этой кровавой игре. Репутация жуткой зануды не позволила бы ей пройти мимо архива, а значит сохранить рыльце Тэно в чистоте у нового главврача не получилось бы. Когда Мичиру обнаружит данные о том, что происходило и сопоставит факты, рано или поздно ей придется оповестить прокуратуру. Тут никакая прямая власть не поможет.  
  
Если же Кайо будет медлить, можно будет привлечь дополнительных людей, чтобы она взбодрилась. Как только он об этом подумал, очень кстати со своей просьбой пришла Наоки. Она тоже могла быть вкусным кусочком в запущенной мясорубке.  
  
«А что, если привлечь эту Наоки к мести? Психичка с таким справится. Да и за ней интересно наблюдать… Посмотрим, есть ли еще оригиналы?»  
  
Полистав многочисленные досье, Общий знакомый выбрал Хироки — бывшего мужа Мичиру. Полистав еще, он добавил в схему не менее пикантную личность — Селесту.  
  
«Как тесен мир, — подумал человек, погружаясь в медитацию. — Жаль Мичиру Кайо. Жаль».

~.~.~

В кабинет Мичиру постучали.  
  
— Войдите.  
  
На пороге стояла миниатюрная брюнетка. Ее волосы были аккуратно убраны под шелковый черный платок, на глазах красовались солнцезащитные очки марки Ray-Ban. Одетая во все черное, она казалась литой статуэткой, поставленной в виде подарка на порог.  
  
— Что Вам угодно? — Мичиру не отводя от нее взгляда, привстала.  
  
Брюнетке очень хотелось помочь своей бывшей возлюбленной. Отдать документы и натравить консультанта против Харуки не входило в ее планы. Вопреки сценарию и здравому смыслу, Селеста решила действовать по-своему. Она вошла в кабинет и закрыла за собой дверь.  
  
— Меня зовут Селеста. Я хочу поговорить с Вами о Харуке Тэно. Разговор будет серьезным.  
  
— Пожалуйста, присаживайтесь. — Мичиру насторожила ушки, но в тоже время залюбовалась, как элегантно гостья садится, закидывает ногу на ногу и грациозно кладет ладонь на немного острую, но невероятно красивую, коленку.  
  
— Я буду с Вами предельно откровенна, — Селеста в упор уставилась на Мичиру. — Харуке грозит беда.  
  
— Беда? О чем Вы…  
  
— Я знаю очень многое, пожалуйста, помолчите и не перебивайте.  
  
— Прошу, продолжайте, — Мичиру поерзала в кресле.  
  
«Что это еще такое? Кто она?» — пронеслось в ее мыслях.  
  
— Харука своей экспериментальной лечебной практикой перешла дорогу одному очень нехорошему человеку. Он не успокоится, пока не убьет ее. Вы попали сюда именно для того, чтобы начать это убийство.  
  
Мичиру чувствовала, как волосы поднимаются на затылке, и холодеет спина, но перебивать не стала.  
  
— Вот документы, которые должны потопить Харуку. Я Вам их отдаю, — девушка вынула из чемоданчика несколько бумаг в изящной маленькой папке и положила на стол. — Но прошу, — здесь брюнетка проявила эмоцию, отдаленно напоминающую мольбу, — Вы должны изучить их внимательно. Харука не делала ничего такого, что могло бы оправдать ту травлю, которая началась против нее.  
  
— Она убивала людей.  
  
— Она делала свою работу. Поймите, пропащими людьми никто не хочет заниматься. Они умирают медленно, осознавая, что наркотики перестают помогать, а терпеть боль нужно будет еще долго и долго. Экспериментальное лечение особенно в онкологии, дает некоторые шансы, но медицина — не математика, итог может быть непредсказуемым.  
  
Мичиру вздохнула. В ее мысли закралось подозрение, что красотку подослали братья Коу. Такой хитрый обратный ход был вполне разумен. Дать ей в руки все карты и надавить на жалость, мол, Харука делала нехорошие дела, но цели ее высоки. К сожалению, этот ход ничего не менял.  
  
«Возможно, и не юристы тут поработали, а еще кто-то суется…», — вдруг пронеслось в ее мыслях.  
  
— Почему Вы вступаетесь за доктора Тэно? — вдруг спросила Мичиру.  
  
— Потому что… — Селеста хотела сказать «я люблю ее», но предпочла другой вариант, — мне следует в этот раз поступить правильно.  
  
Через пятнадцать минут брюнетка вышла из здания больницы. Человек, сидящий за рулем огромного джипа, резко выехал на дорогу и, ускоряя скорость, наехал на красотку.  
  
Общий знакомый сидел за своим столом. Вынув из уха микронаушник, он с сожалением произнес.  
  
«Неправильный ход, Селеста. Ты не прошла проверку».

~.~.~

Похороны доктора Хасэгава проходили тягостно. Большое скопление народа давило на психику. Мичиру стояла неподалеку от Харуки и наблюдала, как та силится делать вид, что справляется.  
  
Среди приглашенных на панихиду были многочисленные коллеги доктора, его старые друзья, которых Мичиру совсем не знала; те, кто был ей знаком, составляли малую часть: это были братья Коу, девочки из вспомогательного персонала и, конечно же, племянница доктора.  
  
Некоторое время назад Мичиру начала ощущать, что на нее кто-то пристально смотрит. Скосив глаза вбок, как умеют делать все женщины, она увидела мужчину, внимательно наблюдающего за ней. Мужчина был спокоен, казалось, он пришел на похороны не проститься с покойником, а погулять среди могил. Подметив, что Мичиру обнаружила его интерес к ней, он, в свою очередь, подошел ближе.  
  
Немое наблюдение друг за другом продолжалось всю процессию. Когда же народ стал потихоньку расходиться, Харука подошла к наблюдающей и, тем самым, закрыла собой загадочного господина.  
  
Она выглядела чрезвычайно усталой.  
  
— Вы могли бы пройтись со мной, мисс Кайо? — слова дались ей с трудом.  
  
— Да, конечно.  
  
Женщина пошла мимо каменных памятников, взяв курс к выходу с кладбища. Мичиру направилась за ней.  
  
— Почему Вы одна. Где Наоки?  
  
— Наоки? — переспросила Мичиру. — Откуда…  
  
— Я знаю, что вы вместе. Мы встречались с ней на днях. Я думала, Вы придете с ней.  
  
— Мы уже полгода не вместе, — Мичиру была удивлена, но ее больше занимал тот загадочный человек, который пошел за ними следом.  
  
— Значит, опять наврала. — Харука усмехнулась. — Что ж, удивительно, как я повелась. Не думала, что Наоки совсем спятила. Кстати, — в голосе блондинки послышалось больше бодрости, — мне интересно, как Вы могли с ней сойтись? Она же тайфун, самый натуральный.  
  
— Да, тайфун, поэтому я и заметила ее. — Мичиру вдруг резко остановила спутницу, потянув ее к себе. — Стойте и говорите что-нибудь.  
  
— Что говорить?  
  
— Что-нибудь. Делайте вид, что мы стоим и беседуем.  
  
Харука, сообразив, что происходит что-то неладное, послушалась и, проследив за взглядом Мичиру, увидела идущего вдали человека.  
  
— Хм… а он зачем здесь…  
  
— Вы знаете его?  
  
— Знаю… это родственник одной моей бывшей пациентки.  
  
— Он следит за нами.  
  
— Правда? — последовала небольшая пауза. — А вы знаете, я убила его сестру около двух лет назад, кажется.  
  
Мичиру молчала. Харука внимательно разглядывала девушку, отмечая, что траурные одежды ничуть не портят красоту, возможно, даже подчеркивая ее. Тем не менее, докторша продолжила.  
  
— Да, я — убийца, если называть вещи своими именами. Видите ли, братья Коу мне рассказали о Вашем рвении засадить меня за решетку, поэтому я говорю так, как есть. Я хотела с Вами обсудить мое будущее положение. Каковы Ваши дальнейшие действия? Чего мне ждать?  
  
— Я хочу знать, кто может желать Вам зла.  
  
— Кроме Вас?  
  
— Среди пациентов или их родственников.  
  
Харука мотнула головой в сторону приближающегося мужчины.  
  
— Например, он может. Есть еще люди. Но громче всех о моих безнаказанных преступлениях кричите Вы.  
  
— Опаснее не тот, кто кричит, а кто молчит, — Мичиру всматривалась в лицо мужчины.  
  
Человек, сравнявшись с ними, поклонился, поздоровался и прошел мимо.  
  
— Через мои руки прошли тысячи больных, — женщина говорила тихо, но уверенно. — Естественно были такие, кто умирал. Я не могу знать, кому из их родственников взбредет в голову желать мне зла. Единственное зло, которое сует нос в мои дела — сейчас стоит передо мной. Мне жутко неприятно, что обстоятельства складываются именно так… — блондинка хотела еще что-то добавить, но предпочла продолжить путь в сторону парковки, через пять минут они подошли к машине. — Так что Вы намерены делать?  
  
— Я намерена думать.  
  
Харука подождала еще, но Мичиру больше ничего не добавила.  
  
— Думать… — повторила за ней Харука. — Что ж, Вы сможете думать в рок-баре? Он неподалеку. Я приглашаю. Хочется напиться сегодня.  
  
Немного помедлив и что-то взвесив, Мичиру согласилась.  
  
В машине они ехали молча, наблюдая друг за другом и оценивая сложившуюся ситуацию. Мичиру украдкой поглядывала на красивые кисти рук, которые заправски управляли машиной. Харука, в свою очередь, бросала взгляды на точеные ножки, обтянутые дорогими капроновыми чулками.  
  
Благополучно доехав до бара и выйдя из машины, докторша сказала.  
  
— Я собираюсь пить. Понимаете? Со всеми вытекающими. Если не заинтересованы в пьяном дебоше, который обычно бывает, когда я напьюсь, тогда вызывайте такси.  
  
— Я пойду с Вами.  
  
Харука сделала приглашающий жест в сторону бара; они направились ко входу.  
  
Сев за столик и дождавшись заказа (Харука заказала виски - перед кем церемониться?), она залпом осушила бокал и погрузилась в свои мысли. Мичиру разглядывала сидящих рядом девушек и думала о том, как вывести ситуацию в правильное русло.  
  
Играла хорошая музыка. После очередного бокала Харука потянула Мичиру на танцпол. Она потянула ее настойчиво, но не грубо, иначе бы Мичиру взбрыкнула. Блондинка, чуть выждав время, прижала к себе девушку и впилась в ее губы.  
  
Погружаясь в пьянящую негу поцелуя и поглаживая тонкую талию партнерши, Харука пыталась сфокусировать внимание на чем-то конкретном, но градус напитка и теплое прижавшееся к ней тело взяли свое: сначала перед взором стали проносится эпизоды сегодняшнего дня, потом всё поплыло и остались лишь телесные ощущения. Прервав поцелуй и уткнувшись в волосы Мичиру, Харука тяжело вздохнула и дала себе возможность немного расслабиться.  
  
Понимая, что оставить Тэно одну было нельзя, Мичиру нежно поддерживала ее, обдумывая, куда им податься. К дедуле было идти нежелательно, он мог не так понять, да и вообще, сталкиваться с очередной проституткой не очень-то хотелось; остальные же места были не так безопасны, как его дом.  
  
Заиграла песня Оззи Осборна «I Just Want You». Обе женщины расценили это, как знак.  
  
Дотанцевав до конца песни и обменявшись парой реплик, они собрались и вышли из бара. Через минуту такси везло их в направлении высоток, отведенных государством под лучшие гостиницы столицы.

~.~.~

«Девочки уходят в загул».  
  
Общий знакомый потирал переносицу и выглядел не то довольным, не то обескураженным.  
  
«Почему, ну почему все схемы ведут в постель?! Ладно, пусть пока пошалят. Завтра у них будет трудный день».  
  
Он взял жгут, перетянул им руку и стал мерно постукивать пальцами по только что наполненному прозрачной жидкостью шприцу. Через минуту он добавил.  
  
«Меня это начинает забавлять».


	4. Партия в шахматы

— Чем займемся? — Наоки, закинув ногу на ногу, вальяжно сидела на сидушке гинекологического кресла и поигрывала наручниками, прикрепленными к его изголовью.  
  
Красивый человек стоял рядом с камином и внимательно наблюдал за покачивающимся туда-сюда реквизитом для «игр». Возможно, было бы интереснее, если бы она сидела на кресле не в одежде и не в такой стандартной позе… Хотя, нет. Красивый человек предпочитал, чтобы партнерша испытывала во время процесса «обследования» ужас или хотя бы дискомфорт, а Наоки, кажется, таких слов не знала.  
  
— Мне скучно. Сколько можно еще ждать? — продолжала девушка. — Дни идут, а мы ничего не делаем!  
  
— Мичиру должна запустить аукцион. Мы отследим ее запрос и будем участвовать в торгах, — мужчина отошел от камина и начал что-то искать, медленно перемещаясь от одного предмета, стоящего в комнате, к другому.  
  
— И что?  
  
— Мы выиграем торги.  
  
— Зачем?  
  
— Нам же надо помочь ей и ее подопечным обустроить новый корпус, неужели не ясно, — мужчина посмотрел на собеседницу, как на умственно отсталую, после чего продолжил обшаривать комнату.  
  
— Как долго это будет длиться? — нетерпение Наоки передалось наручникам, она дернула рукой, тем самым оторвав их от изголовья кресла.  
  
— Не порти мой реквизит! — рявкнул красивый человек. — Откуда такая мужицкая силища, — вдобавок пробормотал он, начав искать что-то в ящиках стола, на столе, в других местах этого странного кабинета, в котором он любил проводить «исследования» и который являлся одной из его особых комнат.  
  
Подобные комнаты, начиненные разнообразными экзотическими приборами, располагались в его доме по одной на каждом из этажей, включая подвал и чердак. В каждом из этих чудесных мест царила своя особенная атмосфера. В этом, например, обыгрывалась ситуация «врач — пациентка», т.е. была «больничка»; этажом ниже располагалась «учительская»; на третьем этаже — «публичный дом», где обычно бывало более двух и даже пяти людей…; на четвертом этаже — «молельня»; на чердаке — «астрономическая комната», среди реквизитов которой был внушительный телескоп (обычно пользовались им не по делу); а в подвале была «пыточная» — в ее арсенале числились испанские сапожки, дыба и прочие, так нравящиеся Хироки, милые вещи.  
  
— И что будет, когда фирма, которую ты заявишь, выиграет торги?  
  
— Мы заключим контракт.  
  
— И?  
  
— Поставим оборудование, конечно же, — Хироки улыбнулся, посмотрев на собеседницу, теперь уже, как на маленького ребенка.  
  
«Сказочная тупица», — подумал он, бросив беглый взгляд на фотографии, стоящие на столе.  
  
— Оборудование?! — женщина расплылась в хищной улыбке. — Для Мичиру?  
  
— Ну, конечно же. А прежде, создадим такую ситуацию, где Мичиру не только выступает в больнице в роли сотрудника, но и пребывает там в качестве пациентки.  
  
— И как мы эту ситуацию создадим?  
  
— Я поражаюсь, как ты могла уложить в гроб нескольких человек. Ты ведь элементарно не умеешь видеть ситуацию чуть дальше своего носа.  
  
— Но ведь нам запретили вмешиваться.  
  
— А ты всегда слушаешься и делаешь то, что тебе велят?  
  
Наоки показала ему язык, но ничего не ответила.  
  
Хироки смотрел на фотографии, стоящие на столе. Чем-то они его привлекали. Где-то ведь должна быть зацепка к такой поразительной информированности их общего знакомого. Открыв одну из рамок, он обнаружил за стеклом микрочип, по всей видимости, являющийся прослушивающим устройством. На фотографии, которую он держал в руках, были запечатлены он и Мичиру в день их свадьбы.  
  
«Как же этот манипулятор любит пафосные ходы», — подумал Хироки.  
  
Мужчина озадаченно поглядел на микрофончик, после чего положил его обратно, и закрыл рамку.  
  
— Дай-ка посмотреть! — Наоки вскочила с кресла, вырвала рамку из его рук и впилась взглядом в фото. — Вы очень хорошо смотритесь вместе, — через пару секунд сказал она. — А Мичиру все время ныла, что ты был груб с ней. На фото — идиллия!  
  
— Что правда, то правда, — мужчина выказал на лице удовлетворенность от услышанных слов. — Мы были идеальной парой.  
  
Он оценивающе смотрел на Наоки.  
  
«Говорить или нет?»  
  
— А ты в курсе, что Мичиру спелась с Харукой Тэно?  
  
— Ну и что. Все равно им недолго играться вместе, — Наоки действительно было все равно.  
  
— И ты не ревнуешь?  
  
— К кому? К Харуке? — девушка звонко засмеялась и вернулась обратно на кресло. — После выкрутасов Селесты, которые та обеспечила Тэно в свое время, Харука никому не верит. И даже если Мичиру захочет чего-то там большего, то у нее ничего не выйдет. Во всяком случае, отношения не перейдут на более серьезную стадию, чем простой перепихон.  
  
— Я не об этом…  
  
«Какая же тупая, — думал Хироки. — И как Мичиру могла клюнуть на это убожество?»  
  
— А откуда ты, собственно, узнал, что они спелись? — Наоки прищурила глаза и насторожилась.  
  
— Кажется, наш общий знакомый хорошо обо всем и всех осведомлен.  
  
Хироки взял рамку с фотографией и кинул ее в камин, наблюдая, как дерево медленно начинает загораться, тем самым уничтожая информационный мостик между ним и тем, кто пригласил его поучаствовать в игре.  
  
«Надо обыскать другие комнаты, — в его голове пронеслись тревожные мысли, — есть ли что-то повесомее микрофонов?..»

~.~.~

Юристы выработали хитрую стратегию по отмазыванию докторов от возможного вмешательства прокуратуры в дела госпиталя. Но, кропя над документами всю ночь, ребята не знали, что, пока они эту стратегию вырабатывали, произошло нечто интересное.  
  
— Пойдем к Мичиру, — настаивал Сейя. — Надо дать ей понять, что ее потуги не увенчаются успехом. Пусть сидит и занимается своими делами.  
  
— Пойдем, только возьми диктофон. Зря не записали тот разговор с ней.  
  
— Вы видели, что они вместе уехали с похорон? — ни с того, ни с сего спросил Ятен.  
  
— Ну и что?  
  
— А то. Может, они нашли, так сказать, общий язык…  
  
— Секс ничего не меняет, — строго сказал Тайки, — если он вообще был. Но сходить на разведку все же нужно. Все-таки зря Харука решила сама разобраться с этой Кайо. Мы-то знаем Кайо… от нее и ее связей можно ожидать чего угодно. Даже, если ничего не нароет, она может обратиться в вышестоящие инстанции.  
  
— А зачем, собственно, ей это нужно? — Сейя проявлял искренний интерес к предмету обсуждения. — По идее, она должна защищать нас, а не топить.  
  
— Ну, тут что-то личное проснулось, скорее всего… — продолжал Тайки. — Это говорит нам о том, что она не настолько компетентна, как о ней говорят, раз не может отделить профессиональное от субъективного.  
  
— И что могло проснуться, например?  
  
— Не могу знать. По всей видимости, она считает, что финансовые махинации, которые она в таком количестве проворачивает и которые влекут в свою очередь безработицу и голод простого населения, более гуманны, чем способы лечения Тэно.  
  
— Знаешь, все-таки финансовые махинации гуманнее, — возразил Сейя.  
  
— Неужели? — Тайки удивился. — А самоубийства среди потерявших работу? Экономический эффект, который увеличивает прибыль в организациях, где она наводит порядок, ведет к сокращению штатов. И ты сам знаешь, к чему это ведет.  
  
Сейя вздохнул, но возражать по этому вопросу не стал.  
  
— Или же, — продолжил Тайки, — боится за свою репутацию. Если оставит всё, как есть, рано или поздно информация о ее халатной работке дойдет до общественности. Больше никуда не пригласят наводить порядок.  
  
— Тёмная, в общем, лошадка — эта Кайо, — сделал вывод Сейя. — Давайте уже сходим к ней и расставим все точки над i.  
  
Отправившись на переговоры и прихватив с собой на всякий случай диктофон, они решили действовать подчеркнуто официально, тем самым желая показать, что их короткая дружба, завязавшаяся в начале, подошла к концу. Когда же ребята оказались в кабинете Мичиру, перед ними явилась следующая картина.  
  
Мичиру сидела за своим столом, внимательно читая книжку под названием, как удалось разобрать Сейе, «Стратегия и тактика». На диване, в гостевой зоне кабинета, развалилась Харука, мирно попивая крепкий чаек и почитывая журнальчик из ряда медицинских. Колонки тихо выдавали ритмичную легкую музыку. В приоткрытое окно залетал теплый ветерок. Солнышко озаряло комнату, просачиваясь через рифленое стекло и выдавая на одной из стен радугу. Аромат черного чая сливался с тонким ароматом духов. Как будто семейная пара, работающая на одном предприятии и решившая провести перерыв или досуг вместе, располагалась здесь, перед ними.  
  
— О, мальчики, — радушно начала Мичиру, убирая книгу, — для торгов всё готово. Если вы успеете пробежаться своими зоркими юридически подкованными глазками по итоговой версии документации, то завтра можно будет начинать.  
  
— Начинать торги? — переспросил Сейя, открывший с минуту назад от удивления рот.  
  
— Конечно, торги. Всё готово.  
  
— Харука, как ты? — спросил Ятен.  
  
— Спасибо, держусь, — спокойно ответила Харука, на мгновение оторвавшись от журнала.  
  
Мичиру делала вид, что накануне никакого скандала и выяснения отношений между ними не было. Усадив ребят на диван рядом с Харукой и предложив им чай/кофе с булочками, она продолжила говорить о предстоящих торгах.  
  
— Я предложила принять участие в закупе своим лучшим знакомым. Они начнут отслеживать электронные площадки завтра.  
  
— Я думаю, мы успеем всё проверить, — уверил Сейя, уплетая булочки и запивая их кофе.  
  
— Мисс Кайо, Вы больше ничего не хотите нам сказать? — Тайки к угощениям не притронулся.  
  
— Вы что-то еще хотели услышать?  
  
— Да мы просто… мы… — замялся Сейя.  
  
— Мы зашли поздороваться, — выпалил Ятен.  
  
— Вообще-то нет, — спокойным голосом заявил Тайки. — Вы все знаете, для чего мы сюда пришли.  
  
Харука все-таки оторвалась от журнала и посмотрела на парней. Ее взгляд выражал спокойствие. Мичиру смотрела на них также спокойно.  
  
— Уверена, что вам не стоит волноваться ни о чем, кроме предстоящего закупа, ребята, — проговорила Харука.  
  
— Уверена? — переспросил Тайки.  
  
— Да. Лучше выпей кофе, чтобы взбодриться. Вам сегодня предстоит хорошенько поработать.  
  
— Кстати, — Мичиру обратилась к Сейе, — не сможешь съездить со мной в одну компанию? Они предлагают купить оборудование вне торгов, предложение интересное, но будет лучше, если со мной поедет юрист. Надо просмотреть их предложение с точки зрения законности. Можем мы работать на таких условиях или нет, — выдав заготовленную речь, она с удовольствием отметила, что ее слова ни у кого подозрения не вызвали.  
  
— С радостью составлю тебе компанию, — уверил Сейя, засовывая в рот очередной рогалик.

~.~.~

Харука стояла в приемном покое и беседовала с одним из врачей скорой помощи. Врач пытался в корректных общих фразах рассказать ей о случившемся позавчера.  
  
— И что дальше? — Харука слушала его, хмурясь все больше и больше.  
  
— Как я уже сказал, женщину доставили к нам же, ведь авария произошла рядом с больницей.  
  
— Дальше что? Рассказывай всё, что знаешь.  
  
— Ее доставили сразу после происшествия: у нее был открытый перелом бедра и довольно сложная черепно-мозговая травма. Операцию провели доктор Тао и доктор Такеши. Селеста стабильна, но до сих пор без сознания.  
  
— Что она тут делала?  
  
— Откуда мне знать? Кажется, она приходила к мисс Кайо.  
  
— Почему не позвонили мне? — спросила Тэно, подчеркнуто холодным тоном.  
  
— Харука, как можно? — стал оправдываться ее коллега. — Ты была на похоронах и, к тому же, вы с Селестой давно расстались, никто не посмел тебя беспокоить.  
  
Харука не сразу узнала о том, что ее бывшая пассия находится в больнице. Тэно не хотела приезжать сегодня в госпиталь, так как главный врач предоставил ей отгул после похорон. Но приехать пришлось, в первую очередь из-за того, что ей с утра не захотелось расставаться с Мичиру. Посидев с Мичиру и парнями в кабинете и договорившись об ужине, она все-таки решила наведаться в свое отделение, преимущественно из-за того, что чай был плохим средством от похмелья, — необходимо было принять более действенные меры. Она намеревалась полежать под капельницей и привести себя к вечеру в порядок, но судьба распорядилась иначе. Увидев Харуку на работе, доктор Такеши молча подошел к ней и протянул папку пациента. Харука недовольно выдернула папку из его рук, но когда прочитала имя пациентки, ее головная боль улетучилась сама.  
  
— Значит, она приходила к Мичиру…  
  
— Так сказали медсестры, видевшие ее у кабинета мисс Кайо.  
  
«Черт побери, почему Мичиру ничего мне не сказала?»  
  
Харука покусывала губы и отмечала про себя, что муть, кое-как улегшаяся в ее душе после разрыва с Селестой, начинает потихоньку подниматься на поверхность. Всё время после их расставания, она тщательно избегала встреч с Селестой. Сейчас же нахождение мерзавки в больнице приводило Тэно в нервозное, даже отчаянное, состояние. Как заведующей отделением, ей необходимо было осмотреть пациентку, поскольку травмы были очень серьезными, но желания посещать реанимацию, тем более сегодня, у нее, по понятным причинам, не возникло.  
  
«В какую игру меня опять завела эта проблемная женщина? Причем здесь Мичиру? О чем они говорили… Возможно, Мичиру — это еще одна ступень в бездну».  
  
Врач терпеливо ждал указаний, а Харука не знала, что сказать.  
  
— Пока она стабильна, насколько мне известно. Я буду держать тебя в курсе.  
  
— Нет, — Харука все-таки решила себя пересилить, — я схожу к ней сама. Мне надо оценить ситуацию и грядущие последствия.  
  
«Что за напасть… она все равно когда-нибудь очухается… не удивлюсь, если она сама всё спланировала».  
  
От кощунственных раздумий Харуку отвлек шум приближающейся каталки. В приемном покое началось тревожное шевеление. Врачи только что приехавшей скорой, сильно торопясь, везли женщину с подозрительно знакомыми волнистыми зелеными волосами. Поравнявшись с Харукой и врачом из приемной, они быстро отрапортовали:  
  
— ДТП. Женщина. 30 лет. Множественные ушибы и ссадины. Рвота кровью. Давление 70 на 20. Пульс 140. Влили два литра жидкости по пути, один вливаем сейчас. Предположительно прободение вследствие травмы внутренних органов. За рулем был молодой мужчина. Он отправлен в центр лицевой хирургии.  
  
Мичиру, а это была Мичиру, тяжело дышала, но все же понимала, что скорая уже привезла ее в больницу. Она помнила, что когда они с Коу ехали обратно в госпиталь, их подрезала машина. Сейя хотел вырулить, но не справился с управлением, и его автомобиль полетел на встречную полосу. Фура, шедшая на них, и джип, следующий за ними, смяли машину так, что Мичиру показалось ее внутренности полезли наружу. Машина скорой помощи и МЧС приехала практически сразу после происшествия. Мичиру с трудом достали из сжатого со всех сторон автомобиля. Сейя был без сознания. Она видела, что частичка разбившееся лобового стекла полоснула его по лицу, срезав пол уха и часть скулы, но он дышал. Его достали быстрее, чем ее, и увезли на другой машине. Мичиру всю дорогу до больницы осознавала, что с ее телом было что-то не в порядке. Когда ее стало тошнить, она поняла, что, скорее всего, началось внутреннее кровотечение.  
  
— Так, что у нас здесь, — проговорила Харука, быстро разворачивая каталку и начиная осматривать пострадавшую. Сдернув с нее атласную рубашку, она увидела гематомы. Помимо гематом, и это больше всего поразило Харуку, весь живот и ребра были в мелких и среднего размера уже заживших шрамах.  
  
Пока Харука осматривала шею и живот, один из докторов, который ввел ее в курс дела, уже приступил к эндоскопическому обследованию. В приемную быстрым шагом вошел доктор Тао.  
  
— Да, прободение, — Харука посмотрела на монитор и обратилась к коллеге. — Готовьте десятую операционную, — она вынула эндоскоп и нежно погладила Мичиру по щеке. — Смотри на меня, говори со мной, не отключайся. Что произошло?  
  
— Нас подрезали. Не думаю, что это было ДТП, — прошептала та, сглатывая новый сгусток крови. — Теперь я знаю, что она была права.  
  
— Кто? Селеста?  
  
— Да. В моей сумочке очень важные документы; в ней же ключ от сейфа, возьми в нем фиолетовую папку и передай всё Тайки, — Мичиру начала отключаться. — Хорошо, что ты выиграла в шахматы, а я успела сделать то, что от меня требовалось. Теперь у тебя есть преимущество… — она не успела договорить.  
  
— Преимущество в чем? — но ответ не был получен.  
  
Доктор Тао, наблюдавший за тем, как Харука отправляет каталку в предоперационную и продолжает давать приказания по поводу предстоящей операции, обратился к ней.  
  
— Ты уверена, что в состоянии вести операцию?  
  
— Да, безусловно, только мне надо кое-что успеть сделать до этого.  
  
Доктор Тао кивнул и отправился в предоперационную, а Харука тем временем поспешила в отделение интенсивной терапии. Она подошла к койке, на которой лежала миниатюрная худая женщина. Ее голова, с некогда прекрасной черной шевелюрой, была забинтована так, что виднелись только глаза и нос. Длинных волос не было и в помине, всё обрили. Спицы и пластина, вшитая в бедро, сохраняли правильное положение костей, но они не могли гарантировать, что кости срастутся как надо и Селеста когда-нибудь сможет ходить без опорных средств.  
  
Смотря на то, в каком плачевном состоянии сейчас находилась Селеста, Харука не могла понять то, что сейчас ощущала. Одна ее часть дико ликовала: предательница получила по заслугам и будет сильно страдать — пусть физически — но ближайший год-два точно, такие травмы влекут огромное количество боли и ведут к непредсказуемым последствиям; с другой стороны: того положения, в каком сейчас находилась Селеста, нельзя было пожелать даже врагу. Долгая реабилитация и сомнительная возможность ходить, не хромая, в будущем — вот что ее ожидало. На карьере элитной куртизанки и сердцеедки можно было поставить крест. Хотя, это еще было полбеды. Неизвестно, как отреагирует мозг после такой травмы. Можно ожидать любых последствий.  
  
Мерное пиканье кардиомонитора с размеренными вдохами и выдохами аппарата поддержки дыхания внушали Харуке серьезные опасения за жизнь бывшей возлюбленной. Постояв около больной пару минут, погладив ее по руке и поцеловав в лоб, Харука отправилась в операционную.  
  
Что-что, а абстрагироваться доктор Тэно умела очень хорошо. Облачение в хирургический костюм и обработка рук заняли немного времени, но Харука уже, казалось, забыла о висящей на волоске Селесте и полностью сконцентрировалась на предстоящей операции. Ей ассистировал Доктор Тао — первоклассный врач госпиталя.  
  
Во время операции Харука внимательно рассмотрела кожу Мичиру. Шрамы говорили о многочисленных ножевых ранениях, глубоких и не очень. Хоть и видна была работа пластических хирургов, но в целом живот, грудь, а также руки пациентки, были основательно искалечены… Операция прошла, как по маслу, но она добавила пару вопросов.  
  
«Что же с ней делали? И кто делал?» — все время проносилось в мыслях Харуки.  
  
Через какое-то время в реанимации, практически бок о бок, лежали две женщины: та, которая втоптала чувства Тэно в грязь и та, которая подарила надежду на их возрождение. Посмотрев на эту картину и что-то пробормотав о путях господних, Харука вышла из отделения реанимации и направилась к лестничной площадке. Спустившись на этаж ниже, она заметила, что в ее сторону приближаются двое полицейских.  
  
— Харука Тэно?  
  
— Да. В чем дело?  
  
— Вы арестованы.  
  
— По какой причине, позвольте спросить?  
  
— Аяно Митада сегодня скончался.  
  
— Это еще кто такой? — она действительно не понимала, что происходит.  
  
— Несколько дней назад вы устроили с ним драку в ночном клубе, нанесли ему тяжелые травмы. Он умер сегодня ночью. Вы имеете право хранить молчание и обратиться к адвокату.  
  
— Бред. Он был вполне жизнеспособным, — возразила Тэно.  
  
— Вам лучше не проявлять агрессию во время задержания.  
  
Тайки, шедший за ними, казался весьма озадаченным.  
  
— Сумочка и сейф, — сквозь зубы процедила Харука, наблюдая за тем, как на ее руках, только что спасших Мичиру от смерти, защелкивались наручники.

~.~.~

Номер элитной гостиницы был выше всех ожиданий. Декор, обивка, дорогая итальянская мебель, просторная спальня и огромная кровать — всё, даже более чем, соответствовало насущным запросам людей, снявшим только что этот номер.  
  
Девушки бегло осмотрели апартаменты и принялись друг за друга. Поцелуй, затяжной и глубокий, начавшийся посредине спальной комнаты, стремительно перетекал в обоюдное исследование тел.  
  
Харука, не смотря на большую дозу принятого алкоголя, соображала вполне прилично, прикидывая, сколько еще сможет бодрствовать и хватит ли сил на всё то, что она запланировала сделать. Но ее планы дали трещину после обнаружения неприятного обстоятельства.  
  
Продолжая целовать Мичиру и с нажимом шарить по ее телу, Харука отметила, что та не совсем адекватно реагирует на стремительные и даже резкие движения, которые так заводили Харуку. Каждый раз, когда она пыталась поменять положение тела партнерши, или ущипнуть ее, или внезапно ухватить за пикантные места, та проявляла панику. Харука предположила, что, либо Мичиру слишком нежная (это означало провал), либо когда-то ей пришлось пережить побои, а возможно и насилие. Этот так некстати всплывший факт заставил Харуку скорректировать ее планы.  
  
Она еще раз попыталась резко притянуть Мичиру к себе, но в этот раз получила трясущейся рукой по шее, подтвердив этим свои догадки относительно насилия. Тряска в руках Мичиру была не от волнения или негодования, а от ужаса, который Харука прочитала в уставившихся на нее испуганных, но невероятно красивых, глазах.  
  
— Что за выходки?! — взвизгнула Мичиру, запахивая до половины расстегнутую блузку.  
  
— Не сдержалась, — голос Тэно осип и напоминал ржавую дверь, внезапно открывшуюся на сквозняке.  
  
— Любишь садо-мазо? С этим не ко мне!  
  
— Уже поняла. Кажется, я предупреждала про дебош…  
  
Харука еще что-то хотела сказать, но увидев в глазах Мичиру опасное поблескивание, осторожно потянулась к ней и нежно обняла. Это немое объятие длилось до тех пор, пора дрожь не унялась.  
  
«Вот ведь нежданчик. Давненько таких у меня не было», — думала Харука.  
  
Надо было чем-то себя занять, так как спать не хотелось, сексом заниматься — перехотелось, а время и оставшиеся силы убить было нужно.  
  
— Ты умеешь играть в шахматы? — Харука надеялась, что мозговитость Мичиру распространяется и на эту, так любимую Харукой, игру.  
  
— Умею, — прошептала Мичиру, все еще не доверявшая объятиям и в любой момент готовящаяся от них избавиться.  
  
— Сыграем?  
  
Мичиру вопросительно посмотрела на, по ее мнению, продолжающую самодурствовать докторшу.  
  
— Неужели ты думала, что я буду заниматься сексом с закомплексованным бревном? — Харука отразила на лице разочарованный вид, — я слишком для этого… дай-ка найду нужное слово… разборчива… нет… темпераментна… думаю, это более подходящее слово.  
  
— Спасибо за «бревно», — Мичиру начала отстраняться, — я немного озадачена, если честно. В баре ты вела себя менее агрессивно.  
  
— Да какая разница, агрессивно я вела себя или нет? Может, это прелюдия у меня такая сейчас была…  
  
— Мне не нравятся такие прелюдии.  
  
— Всё. Проехали уже. Сегодня по всем параметрам вечер не подходящий, — Харука отпустила несостоявшуюся любовницу и направилась к мини-бару налить себе еще одну порцию виски.  
  
— Прости.  
  
— Не извиняйся, — проскрипела Тэно, отмечая, что Мичиру явно расстроена. — Так как на счет шахмат?  
  
— А ты не слишком пьяна для тактической игры?  
  
— Тактической? Один раз мне в таком же состоянии пришлось провести операцию. Дежурный хирург слег с высоким давлением и вызвали меня, я тогда уже успела основательно поддать. Правда, там ничего серьезного не было — аппендицит удалить пришлось, острый, взорвался у меня в руках, как только я его вырезала. Неужели ты думаешь, что партию в шахматы я не осилю?  
  
— Такое разве возможно — проводить операцию в нетрезвом виде?  
  
— В принципе, да. — Харука немного помедлила и добавила. — Под ответственность главного врача, конечно же, ведь он меня тогда вызвал.  
  
— Ты так спокойно об этом говоришь.  
  
— Никто же не умер, если ты об этом, — съязвила блондинка. — Давай играть, мне не терпится увидеть тебя в деле. Посмотрим, на что ты способна, хотя бы в шахматах.  
  
— Что ж, если так… давай сыграем.  
  
Мичиру позвонила администратору, и через пару минут вместе с закусками и напитками в номер доставили шахматный набор. Харука стянула галстук, следом сняла с себя пиджак и осталась в рубашке и брюках. Плюхнувшись на кровать, она удобно улеглась и теперь наблюдала за тем, как Мичиру поставила доску на мягкий плед, зафиксировав ее подушками, чтобы та не елозила по скользкой ткани. Мичиру начинала расставлять фигуры, без спроса забрав себе черную армию.  
  
— Даришь мне первый ход?  
  
— Дарю тебе преимущество, чтобы у тебя был шанс не продуть, — ответила Мичиру.  
  
— Ну, надо же — великий тактик Мичиру Кайо дарит мне шанс выигрыша! Кстати, на что будем играть?  
  
— Твои предложения, — девушка поджала под себя ноги и уперлась руками в мягкое покрывало.  
  
Харука наблюдала за тем, как она усаживается. Если в первый день их знакомства Мичиру вела себя, как отъявленная стерва, сейчас же она скорее напоминала маленькую девочку.  
  
— Если выиграешь ты, я прикажу братьям Коу, чтобы тебе не мешали, — и делай, что хочешь; если выиграю я — ты завтра же уйдешь из больницы.  
  
— Как бы не так… Давай просто сыграем.  
  
— Нет-нет, играем на желание. Что за блажь — играть без интереса? Может, у тебя будут какие-то предложения? — Харука облокотилась, утопая в мягком покрывале и наслаждаясь его шелковистой прохладой. Ей приятно было наблюдать за тем, как Мичиру продолжила расставлять фигуры.  
  
— Если я выиграю, то это ты уволишься завтра же и уедешь из страны. Это избавит тебя от многих неприятностей и даст фору.  
  
— А если проиграешь? — Харука подалась вперед и помогла выстроить белый ряд.  
  
— Я не проиграю! Но все-таки, если проиграю… если, — акцентировала Мичиру, — то сделаю всё, чтобы соблюсти закон…  
  
— Постой, — Харука нахмурилась, — то есть ты все равно будешь меня топить? Вне зависимости от того, как сложится игра?  
  
— Ты разве не понимаешь, что тебе грозит, если всё пустить на самотек? Разъясняю еще раз — тюрьма и невозможность дальнейшей практики. Должно случиться что-то невероятное, чтобы ты не села за решетку…  
  
Мичиру хотела договорить и рассказать про свои планы по отмыванию репутации Тэно и репутации больницы, но ее остановило слишком неадекватное состояние собеседницы. Кайо пребывала на распутье. Докторша ей нравилась, она была умна и смекалиста, но, кажется, абсолютно не понимала того языка, на котором говорят люди, работающие в высших слоях и принимающие решения относительно других людей; или же Тэно была настолько пьяна, что не хотела этого понимать. Лить воду и путать — было для Мичиру естественным занятием, она, порой, и не могла изъясняться иначе. Отметив, что Тэно все-таки поняла ее слова буквально и помрачнела, она не поспешила ее разуверять.  
  
Началась схватка.  
  
Первые два хода Харуки она легко предугадала, а вот на третьем перед ней возникла конфигурация, которую она видела впервые. Чёрные могли выбрать один из нескольких ходов.  
  
— Дилетанты любят повторять ходы своего противника, — Харука начала помимо игровой атаки еще и психологическую.  
  
— Я не повторяю твои ходы! — взвилась Мичиру.  
  
Белый ферзь делал поразительные пируэты, ставя Мичиру в позиции непростого выбора: в любом случае приходилось терять фигуры — Мичиру выбирала, какую терять в первую очередь. Харука явно насмехалась над ее способностями. Дедуля в свое время достаточно хорошо обучил Мичиру этой игре, но Харука играла в разы лучше.  
  
«Почему она предпочла именно это взятие? — думала Мичиру. — Какой ей с этого профит?»  
  
Внимательно поглядев на получившуюся позицию, Мичиру попробовала восстановить ход партии, но еще больше запуталась. Белые «оседлали» конями центр, собрали все силы и остались с лишней фигурой, а у Мичиру куда-то делся черный слон, ферзь вылетел с поля, король остался беззащитным. Через ход последовал шах и мат.  
  
— Научись играть из общих соображений, — тихо прошептала Харука, вертя в руках черного короля. — Ты пыталась выдать заученные когда-то ходы, но шахматы — это не только тактическая игра, но и стратегическая. Ты должна знать, чего хочешь, а не подстраиваться под игру партнера. — Харука протянула фигуру Мичиру. — Впрочем, этот совет касается не только шахмат, но и жизни в целом. Ты ведь хочешь со мной переспать, а возможно и чего-то большего хочешь, но почему-то продолжаешь меня топить. Определись, что тебе нужно.  
  
— Я хочу найти оптимальный вариант, — ответила Мичиру.  
  
— Такого не бывает, всегда надо выбирать что-то одно.  
  
— Я хочу, чтобы с тобой все было хорошо.  
  
— Ты такая противоречивая! Если хочешь этого, значит, ты должна успокоиться и заниматься своим делом, а я продолжу заниматься своим.  
  
— Тебя посадят в тюрьму, если…  
  
— Я знаю. Рано или поздно это случится, — Харуку начинала одолевать усталость, она положила голову на покрывало и закрыла глаза.  
  
Мичиру с сожалением взглянула на доску, обдумывая последствия своего фиаско. Переведя взгляд на Харуку, она увидела, что та, кажется, уже засыпала. Накрыв ее своей половиной покрывала, Мичиру приютилась рядом и стала еще раз обдумывать всё, что произошло за сегодняшний день.  
  
Вспомнив слова Харуки о загадочном господине, который встретился им на кладбище, и, сопоставив их со словами Селесты, она сделала вывод о том, что Тэно попала в опасную передрягу, но этого, кажется, не осознает. Если подтянуть знающих людей, можно будет направить ситуацию в нужное русло… но есть ли время?  
  
Вдруг в голове Мичиру возникла идея. Она тихонько встала и отправилась в ванную комнату. Набирая номер своего дяди, она размышляла: «Нужно будет, чтобы дедуля обратился за помощью к своим друзьям… надо узнать, кто этот загадочный человек… мне нужен юрист… возьму-ка я завтра с собой Сейю… он лучше всех сможет сыграть роль промоутера… посмотрим, что из этого выйдет!»


	5. Усаги приходит на помощь

Общий знакомый всегда знал, что на других полагаться нельзя. Он подвел промежуточные итоги и, к сожалению, не был удовлетворен полученными результатами. Хотя, если рассматривать жизнь в целом, он всегда был не удовлетворен тем, что случалось.  
  
Эдакий паршивый перфекционизм был привит ему с детства и склонял к мнению, что мир специально был сделан таким неидеальным, дабы научить людей мириться с изъянами, расшибаясь при этом в доску во время иллюзорного достижения далеких целей. Как ты не стремишься сделать что-то максимально хорошо, всегда найдется такая ситуация, где ты облажаешься. Эту несправедливость приходилось терпеть, и счастья, естественно, в этом было мало. Вот и сейчас он обдумывал один из таких примеров, когда вроде бы всё было просчитано, складывалось в интересную игру, но кое-что пошло не так.  
  
Как всегда бывает в схемах, где участвуют люди, сбой случился в сплетениях межличностных отношений. Этим сбоем была Мичиру Кайо. Хитрая мисс захотела сесть на два стула, и до нее дошло, как это сделать. Протащить госпиталь во время проверок, а, заодно, и позабавиться с доктором Тэно, — не это ли верх женской хитрожопости? Как говорил один из знакомых русских олигархов: «И рыбку съесть, и на хуй сесть». Хотя… тут не совсем точное сравнение получалось, но, во всяком случае, хлесткое.  
  
Общий знакомый продолжал отслеживать действия и передвижения участников игры. В кабинете Мичиру стояла скрытая видеокамера, и, судя по видеоряду, транслирующемуся в компьютер Общего знакомого, Мичиру собиралась съездить к поставщикам. Но, вопреки всем ожиданиям, поехала она не к своим знакомым торгашам, как объявила в кабинете, а отправилась, как доложили позже, в военное управление, прихватив с собой дружка-юриста. Это попахивало провокацией… Все-таки не надо было гулять во время похорон на кладбище. Зря тогда не получилось сдержаться. Общий знакомый подозревал неладное…  
  
Хироки и Наоки (как хорошо рифмуются имена этих психов) вот-вот начнут душить свою жертву. Поскорей бы. В принципе, можно было распорядиться, чтобы ДТП были с летальными исходами, задавить всех, к чертовой матери, насмерть, но тогда не останутся объедки для этих психически ненормальных товарищей. Как говорил опыт, подобные люди злопамятны, и с ними шутки плохи. Так уж лучше кинуть оставшиеся кости, пусть погрызут.  
  
Самое главное, что доктор Тэно пребывает в долгом тюремном путешествии. Общий знакомый позаботился о случайной смерти мужчины, вовремя попавшегося под чешущиеся руки Тэно. Осталось подвернуть полицейским нужные сведения, и ее недолгое плавание закончится потоплением. Вроде бы всё складывалось хорошо, но его все же беспокоила причина, по которой Кайо ездила в управление.  
Продолжая размышлять, Общий знакомый вдруг ощутил резкую головную боль. Волнующие его мысли потихоньку стали испаряться. Кажется, его начинало тошнить. Обезболивающие уже не так хорошо помогали, как раньше, да и общее самочувствие день ото дня становилось хуже. Вены дулись, некоторые ушли внутрь. Надо было ставить катетер в подключичную вену. Подумав о той участи, которая его ждала через некоторое время и, вспомнив свою сестру, Общий знакомый решил принять лекарство и отправиться спать. Все-таки химиотерапия в последнее время стала его сильно утомлять. Хотелось поскорее расправиться с Тэно и уйти на покой.

~.~.~

— Где ты была?! — вопрошала наркоманка.  
  
Харука сидела в камере предварительного заключения и смиренно терпела творящийся в ней беспредел. Рядом находилась невменяемая, вусмерть обдолбанная, и, по всей видимости, ведущая разгульный образ жизни, женщина. Она постоянно что-то кричала и дергала Харуку за рубашку.  
  
В другой стороне камеры сидел женственный субтильный мужчина, также время от времени старающийся завести разговор. Он мечтательно посматривал по сторонам, но каждый раз возвращался к изучению Харуки. Малахольный всё время что-то бормотал и мотал левой рукой перед собой, как будто отмахивался или благословлял невидимого человека.  
  
— А ты женщина или все-таки ты мужчина? — обратился к ней убогий; кажется, он тоже находился под амфетаминами.  
  
— Неужели я настолько мужеподобна? — ответила вопросом на вопрос Харука.  
  
— Ты безупречна, — проговорил парень мечтательно. — Жаль, что ты не мужчина. А почему ты тут оказалась?  
  
— Мне самой очень интересно об этом узнать…  
  
— Печально, — невпопад ответил он, возможно, даже не вслушиваясь в ответ новоиспеченной собеседницы. — А я сам пришел. Представляешь? Зарезал сегодня одного хорошего человека. Он был груб со мной, но что поделать… Пришлось терпеть. А после, когда он уснул, я подумал… а с чего это он посмел мне сделать больно?! Ну и, в общем, нож каким-то образом оказался в его горле… — он еще что-то хотел рассказать, но его прервала их компаньонка.  
  
— Где же ты была? Я так долго ждала тебя! — женщина опять дернула рубашку, от чего та треснула по швам. Харука, не долго думая, залепила повисшей на ней женщине небольшую затрещину.  
  
— Прекрати, — тихо сказала Харука, во время нанесения удара. Наркоманка встрепенулась, но, получив по затылку, через мгновение заплакала и забилась в дальний в угол камеры.  
  
— Вот также и он меня вчера, — продолжил мужчина, — а я отомстил. Слышишь, Юки, дай сдачу этой дылде! — обратился он к плачущей.  
  
«В какой дурдом я попала. И зачем меня тогда понесло распускать руки. Как там сейчас Мичиру? А Селеста?..»  
  
Харука думала о том, что происходит сейчас в больнице. Мичиру должна была уже отойти от наркоза. Ее также беспокоило состояние Селесты. Мысли об этих двух женщинах вывели ее из состояния наблюдения и смирения, призвав к активным действиям.  
  
— Выпустите меня отсюда, слышите! — Харука начала бить рукой по металлическим прутьям. — Я имею право позвонить адвокату, — она продолжала стучать. Прошло несколько минут, но никто не приходил. — Вы дадите мне ответ или нет?  
  
К камере вразвалочку подходил полный мужчина в форме. Держа в руках какую-ту бумагу, он внимательно читал ее и шевелил губами. Озадаченное выражение лица, которое он с удовольствием или по глупости демонстрировал, давало понять, что в его мозгу сейчас происходила борьба. Ему надо было принять решение, а делать выбор и брать на себя ответственность, по всей видимости, он не любил.  
  
— Тэно, ты не поверишь, но нам только что пришли бумаги о том, что ты замешана… — мои коллеги сначала мне не поверили… — не в одном убийстве, а в нескольких. Какие-то лекарства… Так что сидеть тебе, дорогуша, и сидеть.  
  
— Что сказал? — вспылила Харука.  
  
— Что слышала, — спокойно ответил мужчина, переводя заплывшие глазенки на заключенную. — Адвокату ты сейчас позвонишь, это правда, и тебя переведут в другую камеру, но на волю ты не выйдешь. И под залог тебя, боюсь, что не выпустят.  
  
Мужчина еще раз что-то перечитал и позвал ассистента. Камеру действительно открыли. Харуке дали возможность вызвать адвоката и перевели в одиночную, более удобную, камеру. Осознавая, что у нее теперь много времени для раздумий, она, сев на кровать и закатав порванные рукава рубашки, начала сопоставлять события последних недель, а особенно последних дней и к ее удивлению стала обнаруживать интересные несостыковки.  
  
«Неужели Мичиру успела за сегодняшнее утро что-то предпринять? Бред. Неужели сыграла все-таки против меня после того, что было… А что, собственно, было. — Харука, тяжело вздохнув, стала отстраняться от начинающих выводить ее из равновесного размышления эмоций. — Игра в шахматы и парочка кривых предпостельных сцен. Вполне возможно, что это была лишь обманка и теперь она, хоть и страдает от заживающей раны, но испытывает чувство удовлетворения от свершившегося правосудия. А возможно, что ситуация не так проста, как кажется».

~.~.~

Шло время. Селеста пребывала в отчаянии, но внешне этого не показывала. Она медленно восстанавливалась; двигаться было очень затруднительно. Врачи не давали четких прогнозов. Надо было ждать. Селеста умела ждать, но для нее это было мукой. Бодрая днем, она плакала все ночи напролет, омывая слезами свое продажное прошлое, состоящее из боли настоящее и неизвестное будущее. Девочки из хостела регулярно навещали ее, успокаивали и приносили с собой, помимо любви и заботы, новости.  
  
Мичиру, как ей доложили, лежала в палате напротив. Оказалась она там по той же причине, что и Селеста — обе хотели помочь Харуке. Селеста попросила своих девочек устроить им встречу. По началу, Мичиру отказывалась, но спустя пару дней согласилась. Когда же ее привезли в кресле, Селеста увидела сильно исхудавшую бледную молодую женщину со сверкающими, даже дикими, глазами. Селеста долго молча рассматривала долгожданную посетительницу. Мичиру тоже молчала и без интереса смотрела на пригласившую ее женщину. Состояние Мичиру было очень подавленным. Она медленно реагировала на обращение к ней медперсонала. Бодрость духа, казалось, ее оставили.  
  
— Наверное, тяжело пережить такое столкновение? Что говорит полиция? — Селеста начала разговор первой.  
  
— Что водитель не справился с управлением, — тихо ответила Мичиру. — Вы сами, что ощущаете после вашего столкновения?  
  
— Только боль.  
  
— Я тоже.  
  
Мичиру подъехала к кровати Селесты, поставив кресло так, чтобы собеседнице было удобно на нее смотреть. Мичиру знала, что сейчас мог состояться очень полезный разговор. Селеста могла быть осведомлена намного лучше, чем на данный момент она, поэтому, пересилив себя и начав создавать участливый вид, пришлось продолжить.  
  
— Вы помогли мне.  
  
«Без тех документов врачи военной базы, даже бы не стали рассматривать кандидатуру Харуки», — подумала она.  
  
— Я рада, что смогла Вам помочь.  
  
— Расскажите мне подробнее о том человеке, который желает Харуке зла.  
  
— Он болен так же, как и его покойная сестра, — Селеста ответила спокойно, всматриваясь в перемену настроения собеседницы. — Он скоро умрет.  
  
— Его сестру убила Харука, ведь так?  
  
— Не совсем… его сестру убила болезнь.  
  
— Если знаете эту историю, расскажите мне подробнее. Я навела кое-какие справки, но этого может быть недостаточно, чтобы защитить доктора Тэно. А Вы ведь хотели ей помочь.  
  
— Зачем мне это нужно?  
  
— Вы хотели всё сделать правильно, помните?  
  
— Я и так сделала больше, чем планировала. Отдала Вам документы, попала в аварию…  
  
— Эти документы в хороших руках, — заверила ее Мичиру, — минуя половину реплики про аварию.  
  
— Но мы с Вами пострадали, — Селеста не хотела обрывать нить разговора.  
  
— Зато Харука жива, — возразила Мичиру.  
  
— Но она в тюрьме! — Селеста повысила голос, выдав тем самым волнение.  
  
— Сейчас для нее там самое безопасное и желательное место, — Мичиру выдавила улыбку.  
  
Воцарилось молчание.  
  
— Вам нравится Харука? — Селеста задала вопрос, который больше всего ее мучил в последнее время и ради которого и была затеяна их встреча.  
  
Мичиру обдумывала ответ. Сказать правду женщине, которая, с одной стороны, ей нравилась, но с другой, была создательницей жестких проблем и, возможно, соперницей, было нельзя.  
  
— Я заинтересована в том, чтобы у нее все было хорошо.  
  
— Не надо говорить со мной в таком тоне, — недовольно проговорила Селеста. — Я слишком часто общаюсь с такими скользкими людьми, как Вы. Скажите прямо: она Вам нравится или нет? Хотели бы Вы быть с ней вместе или нет?  
  
— Она соответствует моим вкусам, — скорректировала свой ответ Мичиру.  
  
— Если так, то попробуйте возродить в ней человеческие чувства. — Селеста принимала сейчас решение, которого боялась, но которое было нужно принять и реализовать сейчас же. — К сожалению, она их лишилась, но не все потеряно. Возможно, Вы, как раз тот человек, который сможет поставить ее на истинный путь.  
  
— Сомневаюсь, — вздохнула Мичиру. — Спасая ее от тюрьмы, я открыла ей еще более ужасный путь. Но в любом случае — самое главное, защитить Харуку от того человека.  
  
— Не получится, он всё давно решил. Пока Харука жива, он не успокоится.  
  
— А у него есть какие-то шансы выжить? — вдруг спросила Мичиру.  
  
— Думаю, что да. — Селеста немного приподнялась, более удобно укладывая беспокоившую ее ногу. — Всегда есть возможность поучаствовать в экспериментальном лечении. Но он на такое не пойдет.  
  
— Может, все-таки удастся его уговорить? Я могла бы попробовать, — Мичиру начала что-то обдумывать.  
  
— Ваш дар убеждения в этом случае может сыграть с Вами злую шутку, — ответила Селеста, с сожалением отмечая, что Мичиру уже ее не слышит.

~.~.~

Тайки и Ятен по очереди навещали Сейю. Он быстро восстанавливался и был чрезвычайно бодрым. Шрамы, которые, по словам врачей, должны были остаться на лице, по его мнению, добавляли ему брутальности.  
  
«От девушек не будет отбоя», — всё время повторял он.  
  
Несмотря на сложившиеся обстоятельства, ребята вовремя запустили торги и уже были на стадии подписания контракта. Сегодня должны были придти представители выигравшей фирмы. Мичиру, уже начавшая немного ходить и даже шутить (хоть и неудачно), выявила желание, чтобы представители фирмы зашли к ней в палату; она хотела обсудить с ними кое-какие детали.  
  
В кабинете главного врача находились только что пришедшие представители выигравшей фирмы.  
  
— Здравствуйте, — Хидео Сибата подал руку очень красивому мужчине и его спутнице, не менее красивой и обворожительной женщине. — Вы даже не представляете, как мы рады, что ваша фирма будет с нами сотрудничать.  
  
— А мы-то как рады, — мужчина был очень благожелателен.  
  
— Рад вам представить наших юристов, они будут мне помогать: Тайки, Ятен — большие специалисты.  
  
— Очень рад познакомиться, — все также улыбаясь продолжал красивый человек.  
  
— Мичиру Кайо — мы ей обязаны всем процессом — сейчас находится на лечении и не может присутствовать здесь.  
  
— Мы вдвойне рады, что нам выпала честь поработать и с мисс Кайо тоже, — добавила женщина. — Мы могли бы с ней встретиться?  
  
— Конечно, — добавил главврач, — какое совпадение. Она тоже желает вас видеть. Только маленький нюанс, она реабилитируется после ДТП. Если вы не против, мы могли бы после осмотра корпусов и подписания пары бумаг, пройти к ней в палату.  
  
— Безусловно, зайдем к мисс Кайо, — добавил красивый человек, оскаливая зубы.

~.~.~

Усаги была в палате пациентки и негодовала. Она настойчиво предлагала свои услуги, поскольку состояние Мичиру обеспокоило не только ее дядю, но и психоаналитика, работавшего с ней ранее в Осаке. Дядя, навещая племянницу, отметил ее подавленность. Она чувствовала вину за то, что произошло с Сейей, и винила во всем себя. Позвонив врачу, когда-то в свое время ведшего реабилитацию Мичиру, дядя вышел на Усаги Джиба — прогрессивного врача в области психотерапии. Звонок из Осаки по поводу состояния их нового финансового консультанта, в свою очередь обеспокоил Усаги. Мичиру еле согласилась на один сеанс, но, когда Усаги пришла к ней в палату, та пошла на попятную.  
  
— Вы сами не понимаете, в каком состоянии сейчас находитесь. Я наблюдаю за Вами уже неделю, Вы ведете себя то возбужденно, то апатично. Тем более, ваш доктор желает, чтобы мы побеседовали.  
  
— Я не считаю, что нуждаюсь в терапии в данный момент, — ответила Мичиру.  
  
Усаги уперлась руками в бока, готовясь к новой атаке, но в палату постучали и попросили разрешения войти.  
  
Мичиру приподнялась на кровати, желая казаться более бодрой, чем было на самом деле, но когда увидела тех, кто встал на пороге ее палаты и учтиво с ней поздоровался, она осела и почувствовала внезапно накатившую дурноту.  
  
— Наяда, милая, как ты? — красивый мужчина передал огромный букет цветов своей спутнице. — Мы принесли твои любимые цветы… Отнеси-ка букет нашему дорогому заказчику. Как жаль, дорогая Мичиру, что мне не подойти к тебе ближе… — добавил он.  
  
— Да нет проблем, — Наоки приняла букет и рванула к лежавшей на кровати женщине, — я тоже рада тебя видеть… дорогая, — повторила она за Хироки.  
  
Вошедший вместе с главврачом Тайки и стоявшая у кровати Усаги внимательно наблюдали за бледнеющей на глазах Мичиру и за двумя чрезмерно участливыми гостями. Мужчина в палату так и не зашел, но казался очень счастливым, видя картину, творящуюся внутри. Женщина всячески поправляла подушки на кровати, гладила руки Мичиру и целовала ее в лоб и щеки.  
  
— Аа, Вы знакомы! — восхитился Сибата. — Я так и знал, что Ваши знакомства, мисс Кайо, привлекут к нам лучших поставщиков!  
  
— Конечно, мы знакомы, доктор Сибата, — ответил Хироки, осторожно входя в комнату и соблюдая дистанцию в 5 метров. — Что ж, я все-таки войду, а то как-то не комильфо, но близко подходить не буду…  
  
— Какая радость увидеть тебя снова, — проговорила Наоки, сменившая имидж с момента их последней встречи. Светлый цвет волос сменился ярко красным. — Сколько трубочек, тебе не больно?  
  
— Нет, — ответила Мичиру, сглатывая слюну; ей на мгновение показалось, что кровь опять стоит у нее во рту.  
  
— Перейдем к делу, — Хироки обратился к Мичиру, Тайки и главврачу одновременно. — Мы осмотрели объем работ. Сегодня же начинаем завоз техники. Наоки будет контролировать процесс… А мы с Наядой, раз она хочет принимать непосредственное участие в процессе установки, будем заниматься документами.  
  
— Думаю, мисс Кайо надо перепоручить эту работу кому-то другому, — перебила его Усаги. — Она не в том состоянии, чтобы ходить туда-сюда по больнице. Швы могут разойтись.  
  
— Не дай бог, — вставила Наоки, рассматривая капельницу и читая название лекарства, указанного на тубе.  
  
— Тайки, — продолжила доктор Джиба, — пусть этим займутся экономисты и, конечно же, вы с Ятеном тоже.  
  
— А почему Вы назвали мисс Кайо Наядой? — живо поинтересовался Сибата, перебив психоаналитика.  
  
— А потому что она как-то раз позировала для одной картины, на которой была изображена эта богиня. — Хироки ответил с неизменной улыбкой и тут же обратился к Усаги. — А Вы, простите, ее лечащий врач?  
  
— Именно так.  
  
— Странно, не видел в списках хирургов Вашего имени, — он всматривался в бейджик, висящий на халате Усаги. — Вы кажется психоаналитик, не так ли?  
  
— Вас что-то смущает? — Усаги воинственно развернулась к нему всем телом.  
  
«Я бы с ней поиграл в больничку», — пронеслось в мыслях Хироки.  
  
— Ничего не смущает. Странно, что после полостной операции, пациентку ведет врач, обычно работающий с психически неуравновешенными людьми.  
  
— Мичиру попала в ДТП. Вполне нормально провести пару сеансов психотерапии.  
  
— Хватит Хироки, — наконец-то произнесла Мичиру.  
  
Усаги внимательно рассматривала каждого присутствующего в палате и прикидывала что-то в уме. Тайки озадаченно смотрел на Мичиру, та в свою очередь уставилась на красивого человека. Из оцепенения всех вывела красноволосая.  
  
— Не беспокойтесь, мисс Кайо, мы поставим оборудование самого лучшего разряда. — Наоки направилась в сторону двери. — Если Вы не против, то мы еще позже зайдем. Доктор Сибата, — обратилась она к ничего не понимающему главврачу, — нам надо еще обсудить некоторые нюансы. Оставим мисс Кайо в покое, пусть отдыхает.  
  
«Пока», — добавила про себя Наоки.  
  
Главный врач и нежданные гости вышли из палаты. Тайки последовал за ними следом, оставив женщин наедине. Мичиру смотрела на закрывшуюся дверь, у нее создалось впечатление, что ее только что окатили помоями. Ей хотелось пойти в душ и смыть с себя противный налет, казалось, осевший на ее теле от взглядов бывшего мужа и прикосновений бывшей любовницы. Усаги ходила туда-сюда, выжидая паузу. Поняв, что Мичиру будет продолжать молчать, она задала волнующий ее вопрос.  
  
— Вы их знаете? — доктор Джиба смотрела на Мичиру, озабоченно теребя подбородок.  
  
— К сожалению, да.  
  
«Да… Я проиграла практически по всем статьям. Аукцион можно сказать, что прогорел. Хироки сделает всё, чтобы моя работа ушла коту под хвост. Наоки опять беснуется в своей дурной игре. Я больна и, кажется, у меня опять начинается депрессия. Видимо, действительно пришло время обратиться к психоаналитику».  
  
— Доктор Джиба, все-таки мне понадобиться Ваша помощь. Давайте сегодня же побеседуем, — Мичиру все еще смотрела на дверь и не меняла положения тела.  
  
— Великолепно, — Усаги прищелкнула пальцами, подтверждая свои догадки и предвкушая разбор интересного случая, — даю Вам время прийти в себя, скажем, пару часов. И приступим.

~.~.~

Усаги внимательно просматривала материалы личного дела будущей пациентки. Сегодня утром ей позвонил коллега, ведущий практику в Осаке. Он не мог в данное время приехать в Токио, а обстоятельства сложились так, что его пациентка, нуждавшаяся в помощи, находилась в госпитале, в котором работала Усаги. Коллега уговорил свою пациентку провести несколько сеансов психотерапии у столичного специалиста. Зная заслуги доктора Джиба в помощи пострадавшим от насилия женщинам, он был уверен, что его рекомендация даст положительные результаты.  
  
После встречи с бывшим мужем мисс Кайо находилась в подавленном состоянии. Хоть физическое восстановление шло быстрыми темпами, психическое состояние определенно нуждалось в корректировке. Спустя пару часов, после происшествия в палате, Мичиру привезли в кабинет Усаги.  
  
— Начнем? — Мичиру тяжело вздохнула, смиряясь с предстоящим воскрешением давно похороненных переживаний.  
  
— Я знаю, что мы с вами должны поговорить о Сейе и вашей, якобы, вине. Но сначала расскажите о тех людях, которые приходили к Вам в палату, — Усаги не любила долгие вступления, по крайней мере, на работе точно.  
  
— Это был мой бывший муж и бывшая любовница.  
  
— Хорошо, — психотерапевт что-то пометила в своих записях и поправила лежавший на столе, только что включенный диктофон. — Расскажите о своем бывшем муже.  
  
— Вы видели его сегодня в моей палате.  
  
— Я — видела. Мне хотелось бы услышать, что вы думаете о нем, и как вы его видите.  
  
— Вы же читали мое дело.  
  
— Что, ничего не изменилось после стольких лет? Такой же острый негатив?  
  
— В начале наших отношений, я была уверена, что являюсь самой счастливой женщиной на земле. Он позволил мне поверить, что я — богиня. Но то, что он потом сделал, заставило меня увериться в обратном. Он называл меня ничтожеством. Я до сих пор уверена, что он прав. Я долгое время посещала психоаналитика, чтобы избавиться от этого внушения, но временами мне кажется, что от лечения было мало толка…  
  
— Я тоже в подростковом возрасте думала, что являюсь Королевой Луны, но, родители устроили мне встречу с врачами, и, как видите, я сейчас не в психбольнице в роли пациентки, а наоборот — врач-психотерапевт, и помогаю таким же, как я в свои четырнадцать лет, — считающими себя не теми, кем они являются на самом деле. — Усаги сказала это бойко, деловито, без каких-либо эмоций. — Так что могу Вас уверить, что терапия помогает, но нужно всё делать с умом. Вы до сих пор боитесь мужа?  
  
— Ему нельзя подходить ко мне, и он не посмеет ослушаться решения суда. Меня больше беспокоит Наоки — от нее можно ждать всего.  
  
— Так, значит боитесь, — последовала еще одна заметка в записях. — А Наоки психически здорова? Она ничего не говорила о своем состоянии?  
  
Усаги с первой же минуты наблюдения за вошедшей в палату женщиной заподозрила, что та сидит на антидепрессантах, а, возможно, на чем-то похлеще, слишком уж счастливой и участливой та казалась. Наметанный глаз сразу увидел дефекты поведения, связанные не с эмоциональным, а психическим фоном.  
  
— Думаю, здорова, — Мичиру призадумалась.  
  
— Вы уверены? Ну, ладно, не обращайте внимание на мои вопросы. Значит, по Вашему мнению, угроза исходит именно от Наоки?  
  
— Безусловно. Я хотела бы, чтобы меня поскорее выписали домой. Можно это устроить?  
  
— Надо спросить у доктора Тао. Думаю, что пока рановато.  
  
«Тут всё более запущено, чем я думала…» — пронеслось в мыслях Усаги.  
  
— Вы правда считаете, что можете мне помочь?  
  
— Конечно, — психоаналитик удивилась. — А как насчет отношений? Есть у вас пассия или нет? Или все еще переживаете травму от несложившейся личной жизни с мужем и не можете найти любимого человека?  
  
— У меня нет отношений ни с кем на данный момент… но я, кажется, влюбилась в одного человека. Но эти чувства, пожалуй, только зарождаются.  
  
— Вам кто-то нравится?! — психоаналитик с живым интересом подалась всем телом вперед, напоминая тем самым задорную девочку, в свое время активно принимавшую участие в обсуждении влюбленностей подруг. — Тогда не все потеряно. Раз есть влечение к другим людям, значит, мы с Вами сможем победить!  
  
— Касательно Сейи… — Мичиру попыталась перевести разговор в то русло, на которое рассчитывала с самого начала.  
  
— Что именно Вас беспокоит? Подобная ситуация могла случиться с любым другим человеком, — вскользь, даже между прочим, проговорила Усаги.  
  
— Я могла его не брать с собой… и он бы не пострадал.  
  
— Поймите, — Усаги отложила ручку и впервые за все время заговорила назидательным тоном, — если бы мы всегда знали оптимальный вариант, который мог быть, жизнь была бы неинтересной. Должно случаться всё: и плохое, и хорошее. В этом суть жизни. И смысл имеет не то, что случается, а наше отношение к случившемуся. Самое главное, что Сейя жив и, как всегда, — тут Усаги скорчила непрофессиональную смешную гримасу, — бодр и весел. Вот если бы он стал грустить и думать о суициде, то я бы тогда озадачилась. А раз он ведет себя, как обычно, то всё нор-маль-но. И даже не смейте себя винить.  
  
— Откуда вы знаете, что он ведет себя нормально?  
  
— Мне докладывают его братья. Мы с ними раньше учились в одной школе и до сих пор в хороших отношениях. Уж если Тайки и Ятен не заподозрили ничего плохого в его состоянии и поведении, то я точно ничего не откопаю. Поэтому… — она сделала паузу, — мы делаем вывод, что не надо себя винить, поскольку он Вас не винит; а если он Вас не винит, то винить себя не имеет смысла.  
  
— Вы меня не убедили, если честно… — Мичиру начала сомневаться в компетентности навязанного ей психоаналитика.  
  
— Ничего, я попробую еще раз это сделать на другом нашем сеансе.  
  
Мичиру удивленно на нее посмотрела, но ничего не сказала. Высказав желание обратно вернуться в свою палату, она, кажется, оказала Усаги большую услугу, так как мысли той явно витали совсем в другой области, на первый поверхностный взгляд, не связанной с Мичиру.  
  
Усаги увезла свою новую пациентку в палату и поспешно вернулась в свой кабинет. Оформленный в пастельных тонах и обставленный дубовой классического типа мебелью, он больше напоминал уютную гостиную, чем кабинет врача. На полочках рядом с книгами по медицине стояли фарфоровые маленькие статуэтки котят — хозяйка кабинета явно была отчаянным коллекционером. Аккуратными горшочками с цветами были уставлены два маленьких стола, расположенные около окна. Большой плюшевый медведь сидел на мягком диване и улыбался своей хозяйке, держа в руках игрушечный букет.  
  
Усаги посмотрела на окружающую ее идиллию. Через пару минут она налила себе крепкий кофе и засунула в рот дольку только что открытой шоколадки. Посмаковав лакомство, она стала рыться в телефоне, ища контакты людей, которые могли ей помочь с разбором этой истории. Позвонив коллеге в Осаку, она запросила дело Наоки, ссылаясь на то, что ее нынешняя пациентка пересекается с той и, возможно, находится в опасном положении. Получив одобрение на изучение документов и сами документы, Усаги позвонила в психологический центр Токио. Нужно было удостовериться, что Хироки не проходил лечение, иначе, сразу бы две рыбки попались в ее сети. Это было бы странным и слишком удачным стечением обстоятельств.  
  
«Мне надо было идти в следователи, — довольная собой Усаги предвкушала изучение врачебной карты Наоки, — как хорошо, что пока Мичиру была у меня, Ятен успел установить в ее палате скрытую видеокамеру; в общем, как только решу проблемы Мичиру, сразу подаю резюме в полицейский участок. Судебная медэкспертиза пропадает без моих цепких лапок».

~.~.~

Тайки периодически навещал Харуку и рассказывал ей то, что творилось в госпитале. В своих рассказах он обходил острые углы, нечаянно выползшие в последнее время. Например, что в ходе установки нового оборудования поставщик его абсолютно не устраивал, и Тайки подумывал расторгнуть контракт и пересмотреть итоги аукциона.  
  
Подобные вещи он предпочитал не рассказывать. Да и Харука интересовалась другим — в большей степени подлинным состоянием Мичиру. Они созванивались с ней, но Мичиру отвечала односложно. Тайки уверял, что все в порядке, объясняя поведение финансистки возникшими трудностями в понимании ситуации с ДТП. Харука не верила, но пока довольствовалась той информацией, что ей давали.  
  
Прошло уже достаточно времени, и Тайки ждал, когда же отреагирует тот, на кого была поставлена большая карта. Все-таки это случилось. Получив однажды запрос военной базы касательно Харуки, Тайки пришлось спешно приехать в полицейский участок. Запрос пока висел в воздухе, но полицейские, учуяв вмешательство в дело Тэно более серьезных сфер, стали вести себя учтивее.  
  
Озадаченно смотря на пришедшие бумаги, а также на только что приведенную конвоем Харуку, комиссар недовольно произнес.  
  
— Тэно, тебя переводят в закрытую часть одной из военных баз.  
  
Тайки, сидевший рядом с ним и проследивший за реакцией Харуки, удовлетворенно прикрыл глаза и соединил пальцы обеих рук.  
  
«Наконец-то дело сдвинулось с мертвой точки. Как же долго военные принимают решения. Перестраховщики».  
  
Харука перевела взгляд на своего адвоката. Понимая по его реакции, что произошло что-то хорошее, и наблюдая за тем, как с нее снимали наручники, она благодарно кивнула. Через полчаса за бывшей заключенной и юристом приехала машина. Их отвезли в отдаленное от города место. Судя по открытой местности, представшей перед ними по прибытии, железной сетке и людям, одетых в строгую форму, они находились на закрытом полигоне. По отдельным словам, доносившимся от проходивших мимо военных, Харука и Тайки разобрали, что сейчас должен был прилететь военный вертолет.  
  
— Что ж, увидимся через пару недель, — Тайки немного помедлил и протянул руку для пожатия.  
  
— Ты уверен, что мне следует находиться там? — Харука пристально вглядывалась в его лицо, стараясь прочитать на нем хоть что-то, но Тайки надел привычный «покер-фейс» и только чуть расширенные зрачки говорили о том, что он испытывает страх.  
  
«Ну не влюблен ведь он в меня, — мысли Харуки шли в правильном направлении, — значит, чего-то боится».  
  
— Уверен, и не только я уверен в этом. Это лучший выбор. Собственно, обо всем позаботилась мисс Кайо. Я лишь исполнитель. Узнаешь всё, как только тебя доставят в часть. Не беспокойся, у тебя там уже есть союзники.  
  
— Ты больше ничего не хочешь мне сказать?  
  
— Нет. Увидимся через пару недель.  
  
Тайки не стал говорить Харуке правду о том, что ее ожидало. Он знал, что в ближайшее время ей придется столкнуться с такими обстоятельствами, что будет лучше, если она узнает о них непосредственно на месте.


	6. Настоящая работа

Вертолет приземлился на равнине вблизи огромного комплекса сооружений, отдаленно напоминающих киберпанковские здания будущего. Не смотря на устрашающие машины неизвестных марок, стоящие рядом с массивными постройками, на людей, ходящих с автоматами, и довольно угнетающую серо-зеленую картину в целом, Харука ощутила приятное покалывание в области сердца. Такое положение вещей, пусть опасное и ведущее в неизвестность, было ей по душе. Новизна, которую она так хотела ощутить некоторое время назад, наконец, наступила.  
  
Харуку сопровождал молчаливый конвоир, помогший ей сойти с вертолета минуту назад и взявший после этого направление к входу базы, который представлял из себя огромные, на данный момент плотно сомкнутые металлические двери. Человек, стоящий рядом со входом и говоривший по рации, контролировал процесс прибытия.  
  
Перед входом в комплекс, встречая вновь прибывших, стояли два интересных субъекта. Один — сухопарый высокий блондин лет сорока — недовольно рассматривал подходившую к нему женщину. Его виды видавшая грозная физиономия говорила о том, что он не рад стоять здесь и ждать, пока гости подойдут к ним. Всем своим видом он показывал пренебрежение и нежелание находиться здесь. Второй — крепкий мужчина с черными вьющимися волосами — ему было где-то за пятьдесят — наоборот, благожелательно приветствовал Харуку и вел себя очень учтиво. Этот вежливый господин внешне напоминал мисс Кайо. Или же Мичиру была похожа на него. Поразмышляв относительно возраста встречающего, Харука прикинула, что он вполне мог быть отцом Мичиру.  
  
«Так вот почему у девицы так много полезных знакомств…»  
  
Наземная база представляла собой несколько десятков закрытых конструкций, включающих, как удалось рассмотреть Харуке, гаражи, наблюдательные пункты, астрономический комплекс — но это была лишь оболочка. Самая важная часть базы находилась, естественно, под землей, скрывая тайны нескольких, работающих в мирном сообществе, государств. Пять, а может быть и десять, подземных этажей открывали для мирной коалиции новые возможности в разных исследовательских областях.  
  
— Итак, мисс Тэно, мы рады Вас видеть, — брюнет потрепал Харуку по плечу. Она отметила, что он сделал это не без мужского удовольствия, выдавая тем самым некоторую озабоченность. — Познакомьтесь, доктор Уокер — ваш непосредственный начальник, — он указал на спутника. — Меня зовут Акихиро Кайо. Я, так сказать, ваш проводник на сегодня.  
  
— Знаете ли, обычно людей вербуют не так, мистер Кайо, — блондин был рассержен, обращаясь к бывшему коллеге, но все же протянул руку для пожатия. Военная выправка, хорошо поставленный громкий голос говорили о том, что мужчина всю свою жизнь работает в военных структурах. А вот острый пытливый взгляд, недовольная гримаса и даже брезгливость при соприкосновении рук выдавали явное женоненавистничество; пренебрежение и великое снисхождение к Харуке читались во всем его облике.  
  
— Разве здесь работают обычные люди? — возразил брюнет. — Ну как Вам спасение от Мичиру? — он подмигнул блондинке, обратившись уже к ней.  
  
— Спасение? — переспросила она, удивившись.  
  
— Скоро поймете. Я введу Вас в курс дела, проведу вводный инструктаж. Пройдемте уже внутрь.  
  
«Интересное начало».  
  
Как только металлические двери бесшумно открылись, Харука сделала шаг за линию входа. Компания вошла в комплекс и долго петляла по коридорам с зеркальными потолками и стенами. При первом рассмотрении казалось, что все стены усеяны одними зеркалами, но, чем дальше Харука продвигалась вперед, тем отчетливее становилось, что за некоторыми из них скрывались двери в лаборатории. Как правило, при вхождении в лабораторию дверь автоматически уезжала вверх, открывая взору множество неизвестной аппаратуры и несколько человек, молчаливо и кропотливо трудящихся. Обстановка лабораторий и базы в целом тоже оказалась Харуке по душе. Она с удовольствием отметила, что работать в таком зазеркалье могут только люди с устойчивой психикой, ибо зеркала, отражая друг друга, создавали бесконечные визуальные лабиринты и могли ввести в ступор нежную неподготовленную психику.  
  
Спустившись еще на два уровня, компашка оказалась в проходной лаборатории. В прозрачном пластмассовом кубе на одном из огромных столов сидела кошка, к черепу которой был приделан замысловатый прибор. Кошка выказывала недовольство, казалась пьяной — ей явно вводили препараты — но держалась она вполне бодро и на самом деле не была выбивающейся из последних сил.  
  
— Вивисекция? Вы для этой практики забрали меня из участка? — Харука скептически обратилась к блондину, шагая за ним.  
  
— Конечно же, нет, — оскалился блондин, оборачиваясь к ней, — нас осведомили, что Вы предпочитаете исследовать людей.  
  
— Я предпочитаю лечить людей, — поправила его Харука.  
  
— А я что, не так сказал? Ах, госпожа, думаете, что Вы в своем госпитале помогаете людям? — продолжал насмешничать блондин. — Вы лишь сшибаете верхушки той громадной работы, которую мы здесь проводим. Настоящая работа — здесь, — он развел руками в стороны, не прекращая своего шествия, показывая на клетки, приборы, мониторы, мимо мелькающих среди всего этого людей, — мы создаем то, что Вы пытаетесь опробовать и внедрить в массы. Мы разрабатываем новые виды лекарств и новые виды лечения. Мы: я, вот он, — его палец указал на маленького пухлого человечка в очках, вводившего одной из крыс неизвестную жидкость голубого цвета, — мистер Кайо и еще персонал в сто человек двигаем науку вперед, — блондин сделал паузу и еще раз осмотрел женщину с ног до головы. — Никаких поблажек Вам здесь делать не будут. Если не сработаемся, то мы вынуждены будем вас… нейтрализовать.  
  
Вдруг говоривший увидел, что пухленький человек, на которого только что был направлен его палец, стал подзывать его к себе.  
  
— Я вас на пару минут оставлю, — надо признать, что извинился он корректно. — Поговорите пока о чем хотели.  
  
После этой более чем понятной для Харуки речи, блондин, отойдя в сторону толстячка, казалось предоставил мистеру Кайо возможность провести обещанный вводный инструктаж. Харука внимательно ждала, что же начнет говорить кудрявый, но так и не дождалась. Поймав на себе его хитрый взгляд, она спросила.  
  
— Это и есть спасение от Мичиру?  
  
— А что, разве нет? — удивился мужчина, наконец, дождавшись вопроса. — Я сегодня Вам все покажу, но завтра — самостоятельно. Мне дали пропуск на один день. Итак, слушайте. Этот этаж и уровнем ниже — проходные. Здесь проводят исследования на животных. Мы с Вами отправимся ниже. Группа из пяти человек, в которую Вы, скажем так, попробуете влиться, работает сейчас над испытуемыми, болеющими раком. Да-да, — продолжил брюнет, — Вы не ослышались. Помимо животных тут много людей. Но сейчас не об этом… мне надо обозначить реальное положение, которые Вы занимаете.  
  
После этого заявления Харука обратилась в слух.  
  
— Вспомните тот случай, когда Вы потеряли на операционном столе сестру одного из высокопоставленных особ нашей страны.  
  
— Я тогда сделала, что смогла.  
  
— Другие люди посчитали иначе. Мы с Мичиру Вас сюда поместили только для того, чтобы уберечь от мести того, не буду называть его фамилию — она слишком известна, господина. То, что с Вами происходит в последнее время: смерть родителей, смена руководства в госпитале, расставание с куртизанкой, — тут мистер Кайо отразил на лице понимание, — более чем интересная смерть дяди, арест — всё это его рук дело. И он не остановится, пока не увидит Вас в гробу. Но, к счастью, его юрисдикция не распространяется на военные структуры, поэтому, Мичиру обратилась за помощью ко мне. Вам необходимо влиться в этот новый коллектив, иначе будет беда.  
  
— Расскажите подробнее про дядю и Селесту, — процедила сквозь зубы Харука, начиная выходить из себя.  
  
— Дядю отравили, Селесту подкупили. Она, опомнившись, решила Вам помочь, но поплатилась за эту попытку здоровьем. Собственно, Мичиру получила ту же порцию расплаты. И всё из-за Вас, мисс Тэно, — мужчина поулыбывался. — Я представляю, какая Вы горячая штучка, раз моя племянница так расстаралась для Вас.  
  
Харука присвистнула.  
  
«Знает о моей ориентации и все равно продолжает флиртовать», — пронеслось в ее мыслях.  
  
— Итак, подведем итоги вводного инструктажа. Возможность проводить эксперименты, защита военных структур, причем не только нашей страны, высокая оплата работы — всё на законных основаниях Вам здесь доступно. Даже если Вы накосячите, Ваши руки отмоют в любом случае. Только косячьте после того, как Уокер вас примет в стаю, — мужчина перевел взгляд на доктора, что-то объясняющего толстячку, — он любит послушание и четкость в работе. Если будете исполнительны, то вас ждут приятные сюрпризы.  
  
Харуку от всего услышанного трясло от гнева, она пыталась совладать с собой, но руки предательски дрожали.  
  
— Почему Вы так уверены в том, что Уокер отмоет мои руки в случае чего?  
  
— Я разбираюсь в людях. Кстати, — брюнет потрепал Харуку по пиджаку, — почему Ваши руки трясутся, не уж-то испугались?  
  
— Я хочу придушить того ублюдка. Он убил мою семью, лишил меня любимой.  
  
— Любимая сама лишилась Вас, взяв слишком большую сумму денег.  
  
— Вы даже не представляете, что…  
  
— Представляю, — мужчина понизил голос, — возьмите себя в руки, дорогуша. Видите, Уокер возвращается, он хорошо читает людей. Мы же не хотим, чтобы он составил о Вас дурное представление...  
  
После того, как к ним присоединился Уокер, их шествие продолжилось. Спустившись на несколько этажей ниже, Харуку представили персоналу исследовательского отдела и показали объем предстоящих работ. Пока Харука знакомилась с будущими коллегами и осматривалась, дядя Мичиру следил за ней, отмечая холодность со стороны главного доктора. После того, как Харуку повели в личные комнаты персонала, он подошел к Уокеру.  
  
— Вы не слишком перегибаете палку? — поинтересовался брюнет, глядя в след удаляющейся женщины.  
  
— Слишком, но так надо.  
  
— Убедительная просьба, ведите себя корректнее. Когда я передавал Вам бразды правления, я и не думал, что Вы так жестко возьметесь за поводья.  
  
— Я постараюсь что-нибудь сделать.  
  
Спустя несколько часов доктор Тэно оказалась в кабинете начальника. Доктор Уокер пытливо изучал Харуку, уже облачившуюся в форму. Ему предстояло побеседовать с ней, но прежде надо было сгладить эффект холодного приема. Он практиковал в управлении персоналом метод кнута и пряника, поэтому, пригласив ее сесть напротив него и показывая на доску, он проговорил.  
  
— Мисс Тэно, Вы, судя по досье, кое-что мыслите в шахматах. Не разыграете со мной партию?  
  
Мистер Кайо довольно потирал руки, выходя из здания.  
  
«Встретились два логика и экспериментатора. Жаль, что Уокер — гей, а Харука — лесбиянка, а то можно было бы сыграть свадьбу. Никогда не видел настолько похожих внешне и внутренне людей. Сработаются, — вынес он вердикт, сел в машину и посмотрел на часы. — Надо успеть к вечеру в город, в одном из ресторанов намечается приятная встреча с невероятной красоткой, поэтому опаздывать никак нельзя».

~.~.~

Машина остановилась около огромного особняка, утопающего в зелени. Садовник должно быть много и упорно трудился, чтобы создать такое произведение искусства, виртуозно обрамляющее, как будто кутавшее в мягкую зеленую перину, невероятно красивый дом. Оглядевшись и положительно оценив визуальную сторону особняка, Мичиру подумала, что дом — это отражение хозяина (взять хотя бы Хироки); а хозяин такого дома, как представший только что перед ней, не может быть полностью отрицательным человеком; скорее этот человек принципиальный, раз он так поступает.  
— Я никого не приглашал, — строго проговорил вошедший в гостиную хозяин только что вступившей в нее женщине.  
  
Ей открыл дворецкий. На просьбу проводить ее к хозяину дома, он сначала оглядел ее, потом молча пригласил следовать за ним. Пройдя прихожую, и общий зал, она оказалась в гостиной.  
  
— Прошу меня простить, мистер, — тут Мичиру назвала его фамилию, — за мой незваный визит, но нам надо поговорить.  
  
— О чем? — окраска голоса говорившего отдавала безразличием.  
  
— О нас.  
  
— Нет никаких нас, мисс Кайо.  
  
— Вы ошибаетесь, — Мичиру помолчала. — Я пришла предложить Вам сделку.  
  
— Куда Вы спрятали Тэно? — Общий знакомый вдруг перевел разговор в интересующее его русло.  
  
— Туда, где она сможет оптимально использовать свой дар.  
  
— Резать без разбора?  
  
— Как насчет Вашего выздоровления?  
  
Общий знакомый оценивающе смотрел на женщину. Судя по ее ходам и наглым глазам, дар манипулятора в ней присутствовал в такой же мере, как и в нем. Их разговор мог ничем не окончиться, так как каждый будет гнуть свою линию, не акцентируя внимание на словах собеседника. Но предложение касательно его здоровья вызывало интерес. Он предложил гостье присесть и приказал прислуге принести напитки.  
  
— Что там Вы начали говорить про выздоровление?  
  
— Есть программа, которую Харука пыталась опробовать на Вашей сестре.  
  
— Да… и Вы предлагаете меня лечить так же? — он удивился.  
  
— Дело в том, что эта программа была доработана за последние годы. У вас больше шансов.  
  
— И кто будет курировать процесс?  
  
— Я могу договориться со своими знакомыми, которые могут, в свою очередь, договориться с теми, кто непосредственно разрабатывал эту программу. У меня нет прямой связи, но я могу организовать информационную цепь и Вы доберетесь до нужных Вам людей.  
  
— Тогда надо поторопиться, так как мое самочувствие оставляет желать лучшего…  
  
— Я могу сделать звонок сейчас или же дайте мне возможность организовать видеозвонок. Вы поговорите с теми, кто более компетентен в вопросе, чем я.  
  
Мужчина быстро среагировал, подозвав охрану и приказав ей обыскать Мичиру на наличие разного рода устройств. Проверив телефон и абонента, с которым предлагала связаться Мичиру, звонок все же состоялся. Общий знакомый договорился о встрече с тем, кто заверил его, что подготовит почву для визита к настоящим специалистам.  
  
Мичиру вернулась в госпиталь через полчаса. Невероятно уставшая, чувствующая боль в животе, но довольная удавшимся ходом она села на свою кровать и приложила руку к животу.  
  
— Вы пропустили прием лекарств, — вошедшая в палату медсестра, катила перед собой тележку, протягивая Мичиру маленький пластмассовый стаканчик.  
  
— Да? Давайте сюда.  
  
Мичиру проглотила капсулы и запила их водой. Почувствовав себя дурно буквально сразу же, она моментально потеряла сознание.

~.~.~

Тайки не любил повышать голос, но, разговаривая сейчас с красивым человеком, он начал срываться.  
  
— Меня не устраивает Ваша работа. Документы по приемке я Вам не подпишу. Более того, раз вы не желаете нормально выполнять свои обязательства по контракту, я вынужден подготовить ходатайство о его расторжении.  
  
— Если расторгнете контракт, влетите в огромный штраф. Я оспорю все в суде.  
  
— Нет, это вы заплатите огромный штраф, когда суд признает, что поставленный товар не соответствует запрашиваемым критериям.  
  
Ятен внимательно их слушал, сложа руки у груди и закрыв глаза. Он молился о том, чтобы сейчас произошло что-нибудь внезапное, дабы избавить его от разворачивающейся все дальше сцены.  
  
— Глупый юристик не понимает с кем связывается, — огрызнулся Хироки.  
  
— Это угроза?! — вспылил Тайки и пошел на красивого человека, агрессивно выставляя вперед правую, ведущую, руку. Ятен был вынужден встать между ними, но в этот момент в кабинет влетела заплаканная доктор Джиба и стала лепетать что-то неразборчивое.  
  
Моментально отстранившись от красивого, но неприятного, человека и пытаясь как-то успокоить плачущего психоаналитика, Тайки взял ее за руки.  
  
— Что случилось?  
  
— Я виновата, я так виновата, я не отследила, — после этих слов Ятен насторожился. Усаги обвела взглядом кабинет и уставилась на Хироки, — он отравил Мичиру! — выпалила она, указывая на него пальцем.  
  
— Что с Вами, мисс психоаналитик? — ответил ей Хироки. — Я к Мичиру и близко не подходил.  
  
— С чего вдруг такое заявление, Уса? — спросил Тайки.  
  
— При нем я не буду говорить, — Усаги отвернулась от чужака; поток слез, кажется, иссякал, но ее состояние все еще было далеко от нормального.  
  
— Что ж, я вижу, мое присутствие стало лишним. Не буду Вам докучать, — Хироки вышел из кабинета и закрыл за собой дверь.  
  
— Что тут происходит? — строго спросил Тайки.  
  
— Я расскажу, — начал Ятен. — Мы с Усаги установили в палате Мичиру камеру. Один из моих знакомых наблюдал за тем, чтобы Наоки ей не докучала.  
  
— Кто такая Наоки и что с Мичиру?  
  
— Наоки — эта компаньонша вашего красавца, — всхлипывала Усаги. — Мичиру сделали промывание желудка, но пока она без сознания. Вроде повреждения не сильные, но учитывая проведенную недавно операцию…  
  
— Я уверен, что с ней все будет нормально, — оборвал ее реплику Тайки, пытаясь как-то ободрить молодую женщину, — перестанет наконец-то курить. Почему Вы мне ничего не рассказали, два хитреца?  
  
— Мне же не разрешено разглашать информацию о пациентах чужим людям.  
  
— А Ятен для тебя не чужой, значит.  
  
— Он — самый понимающий.  
  
«После Сейи», — добавила Усаги про себя.  
  
— Как ее отравили? — перебил Ятен.  
  
— Медсестра дала ей лекарства, она божится, что доставала их из общей коробки. А Вы почему не в курсе дел? — она шмыгнула носом.  
  
— Весь день ходили, проверяли работу этого тупого, абсолютно ничего не смыслящего в медицинском оборудовании человека, — ответил Тайки, опять раздражаясь, но в этот момент зазвонил телефон и ему пришлось отвлечься от своего негодования и поднять трубку. Звонил Сибата.  
  
— Да, слушаю Вас.  
  
«Тайки, прошу Вас, придите как можно скорее в мой кабинет, — главврач был сильно взволнован. — Кажется, милость божья коснулась нашего госпиталя. Мне только что доставили акты проверок. Похоже, мы отделаемся только предписанием! Но надо, чтобы Вы еще раз всё перечитали, а то вдруг что».  
  
— Я всё понял. Сейчас буду, — он положил трубку. — Хватит болтать, вы идете к Мичиру, а мне надо к Сибате.  
  
— Подождите, мне еще кое-что с Вами-юристами надо обсудить, — Усаги тихонько поманила их пальцем вглубь кабинета. — Хироки и Наоки — психически больные люди, их надо держать подальше от общества и я могу это доказать, — шепотом врастяжку сказала она, будто они опять перенеслись в школьные годы и, замышляя очередную шалость, шептались за углом коридора.  
  
— Что ж ты раньше молчала?  
  
— Я проверяла информацию.  
  
— И допроверяла до отравления Мичиру.  
  
Усаги опять готовилась заплакать, но Ятен ее уберег от этого, предложив открыть стоящую на столе коробку конфет. Тайки смотрел, как Усаги начала уплетать сладости, но находился уже далеко в своих мыслях. Его удивило то, что аудиторы резко притормозили. Предписание, если Сибата не ошибся, а он не ошибся, так как умеет читать, ничего опасного в себе не несет, значит, штрафов не будет и, тем более, суда. Мичиру, конечно, прилагала усилия для того, чтобы проверялы вели себя менее агрессивно, но, тем не менее, ее помощи в этом вопросе было не очень много, она была сосредоточена в первую очередь на торгах, а также на доктор Тэно. Нужно было все-таки признать, что аудит, так жестко душивший госпиталь, аккуратно свернулся вскоре после того, как Харука оказалась за решеткой. Решив поразмышлять над этим возникшим только что вопросом после визита к шефу, он показал находящимся в кабинете на выход, не без удовольствия отмечая положительную перемену в своем настроении.  
  
— Надо проверить камеры слежки госпиталя, — добавил он, выходя после Усаги и Ятена. Тайки впервые за этот день чувствовал себя хорошо.

~.~.~

Харуке хотелось воткнуть скальпель в мозг стоящего напротив человека и хорошенько им покрутить.  
  
Час назад к ним в часть прибыл человек, выразивший согласие принять участие в экспериментальном лечении. Этот человек был очень богат и очень болен. По началу, выслушивая от доктора Уокера о планируемых мероприятиях, он с готовностью на все соглашался, но, как только переступил порог подготовленных для него апартаментов и узнал, что вести его лечение будет доктор Тэно, на некоторое время вошел в ступор. После внезапно возникшего столбняка гость категорически начал отказывался от услуг Тэно, но потом, благодаря уговорам Уокера, все-таки выказал желание увидеться с ней и поговорить.  
  
— Если и в этот раз произойдет косяк, то даже я не смогу Вас вытащить, — заявил Уокер, с удовольствием отмечая, что прибывший гость знаком с докторшей и очень неприятен ей.  
  
Ставить сложные задачи своим подчиненным (тем более тем, кто обыгрывал его в шахматы) было одним из его любимых развлечений, только в этот раз Уокер не осознавал масштабов сложности поставленной задачи.  
  
Общий знакомый смотрел на них, думая, почему многие одаренные и талантливые люди проявляют гомосексуальные наклонности. Это ведь неправильно с точки зрения здравого смысла. Пример молодому поколению должны подавать здоровые люди, традиционно ориентированные. А что мы имеем? Идиоты, мечтающие совокупляться без какой-либо природной пользы с такими же идиотами, подают жуткий пример молодежи, да еще и стараются всячески акцентировать свою ненормальность, одеваясь в одежды противоположного пола, устраивая парады, кричащие о том, как они счастливы в своей больной искаженной реальности. Этак можно и до полной деградации человечества дойти.  
  
От этих мыслей его отвлекла доктор Тэно.  
  
— Почему Ваш выбор пал на меня? — Ей пришлось спрятать руки в карманы халата, составлявшего верхнюю часть формы, поскольку сжатые добела кулаки могли нечаянно прилететь в физиономию убийце ее семьи.  
  
Общий знакомый и сам не знал, почему вдруг ему пришла мысль о том, чтобы Тэно все-таки курировала лечение и оперировала его. Хотя нет, он знал. Заставить Тэно каждый день видеть его, следить за самочувствием, а самое главное, после всех приготовлений совершить оперативное вмешательство, — не это ли пытка для человека, который тебя ненавидит, но не может с тобой расправиться. Он готов был расцеловать мисс Кайо за то, что та, естественно, не ведая в должной мере кому вверила его лечение, свела их опять, и в этот раз так близко.  
  
— Так получилось, что мисс Кайо организовала нашу встречу, сама того не зная. Нет, она что-то там слышала, что есть программа, но, уверен, ее не спешили посвятить в то, что меня направили именно к Вам. А, может, и посвятили, — Общий знакомый стал рассматривать свои идеально ухоженные ногти. — Кто знает, возможно, моя игра пересеклась с чьей-то еще.  
  
— И вы согласны провести здесь некоторое время и лечь под мой скальпель? — Харука еле сдерживалась.  
  
— Согласен. Если будет «косяк», как сказал доктор Уокер, то Вас… накажут, пусть даже ценой моей жизни. Ну, а если вдруг ваша усовершенствованная программа не даст в этот раз трещину, то я подумаю, как с Вами быть, доктор Тэно. В любом случае, Вам придется со мной повозиться, раз уж судьба так навязывает мне Ваше общество.  
  
Общий знакомый не верил в хороший исход, в большей степени потому, что его самочувствие в последнее время было слишком плохим, а руки Тэно казались ему слишком кривыми.  
  
— Я не хочу вести лечение, могу ассистировать, но не быть ведущей.  
  
— Отчего же? Как раз, эту кампанию должны провести Вы, — доктор Уокер упорно настаивал, веселясь от мысли, что Тэно может попасть впросак. — Вот Вам реальный шанс доказать свои способности. Я понимаю, каких трудов Вам это будет стоить, но уж постарайтесь. Вы же профессионал.  
  
Харука отчаянно желала смерти ненавистного ей человека. Без но. Мысль о том, что ей навязывают его спасение, после того, как он впился своими когтями в абсолютно все сферы ее жизни, невероятно злила и точила ее.  
  
— У меня нет причин провести операцию, как следует… — тихо сказала она.  
  
— Вы что, не хотите жить? — открывшаяся позиция Тэно в этом вопросе Общего знакомого не устраивала. Ему хотелось, чтобы она возбоялась смерти.  
  
— Если ценой моей жизни оборвется Ваша, — продолжила она, уже невозмутимо, успешно справившись с яростью, — я согласна на такую жертву.  
  
Уокер захлопал глазами, наконец-то начиная понимать новую развернувшуюся грань разговора, а Общий знакомый после небольшой паузы продолжил.  
  
— Что ж, сделаем переоценку Ваших интересов в этой ситуации: если Вы не проведете операцию, как надо, Мичиру Кайо закончит свое яркое, но, увы, получается, короткое существование, — он подумал и добавил. — Я также распоряжусь перебить всех Ваших друзей, раз уж родственники закончились.  
  
Общий знакомый наблюдал за борьбой, которая так ярко отражалась на лице Харуки. После нескольких секунд молчания, игры желваками и сверления взглядом, она уступила.


	7. Двухлетний план

Тайки, Ятен и Усаги вместе с прибывшими в госпиталь полицейскими уже второй раз внимательно пересматривали видеозапись с камер наблюдения. Видео было очень занятным и рассказывало о следующем.  
  
Медсестру, везшую каталку с лекарствами, отвлек хромоногий пожилой мужчина, что-то спросивший у нее и отведший ее в сторону; вопреки инструкции, которая запрещает оставлять лекарства без присмотра, медсестра пошла с ним. Судя по ее показаниям, он был глух и плохо видел, и попросил объяснить, где находится аптечный пункт. Активная жестикуляция между заснятыми и расшифровка аудиозаписей, говорила о том, что медсестра не врала. Попытки объяснить маршрут этому убогому длились приблизительно одну-две минуты. В это время к каталке подошла женщина в форме медперсонала и стала рыться в контейнерах с таблетками, предназначенных для пациентов. Найдя нужный контейнер, она заменила в нем лекарства. Как только она это сделала и подала знак пожилому мужчине, тот моментально понял, где находится аптечный пункт и отпустил медсестру. Та сразу же пошла к каталке с лекарствами. Женщина к тому времени, естественно, уже успела отойти и занять наблюдательную позицию. Пожилой мужчина, похромав пару метров в указанную медсестрой сторону, вдруг распрямился и пошел нормальным шагом.  
  
— Ей-богу, им бы в кино сниматься, — присвистнул полицейский, приподнимая козырек фуражки. — Не перестаю удивляться находчивости преступников, хоть и работаю в участке уже добрых двадцать лет.  
  
— Насколько это тянет? — спросил у него Ятен.  
  
— На много, — со вздохом ответил ему тот, — но, если брать во внимание документы, представленные вашим психоаналитиком, им грозит, увы, не тюрьма… вы сами должны это понимать.  
  
— В психбольнице она долго не задержится и продолжит творить подобное, вы тоже должны это понимать.  
  
— Если поставлен диагноз, тем более такой, как у этой Наоки, она в тюрьму не попадет, даже если мы будем очень хорошо стараться.  
  
— Когда состоится задержание? — поинтересовался Тайки.  
  
— Мужчину задержать мы не сможем… Хироки-сан слишком яркая и неприступная личность в нашем городе. Даже если мы его задержим, он выйдет через час.  
  
— А Наоки? — поинтересовалась Усаги.  
  
— С ней проще, но эффекта, как я вам уже сказал, будет мало.  
  
— Специалисты докажут, что на видео они, а мы в свою очередь добьемся суда, — четко проговорил Тайки.  
  
— Но будет так, как я сказал, — полицейский посмотрел на него с сожалением.  
  
— Поступайте в соответствии с инструкцией, — ответил ему Тайки, еще раз убеждаясь в действии правила купли-продажи всего на свете, включая людей, и отошел в сторону. Усаги и Ятен подошли к нему.  
  
— Я бы их и не узнала на видео, если бы вы мне не сказали, что это они, — прошептала Усаги.  
  
— А я сразу распознал этот маскарад, — Ятен был недоволен словами полицейского. — Они бы еще в костюме Санты пришли и с мешком подарков. Надели парики, наложили макияж, сменили походку — и думают, что они ну просто мастера маскировки. Но про длину ног и рук, положение корпуса почему-то забыли, гении.  
  
— Как можно было не учесть видеонаблюдение? — стал размышлять Тайки вслух. — Они что — совсем идиоты?  
  
— Видимо, слишком самонадеянны, — предположил Ятен. — Да и камеры поставлены так, что увидеть их сможет лишь наметанный глаз. Может, не заметили.  
  
— Когда дело касается игрищ, — вставила Усаги, — у психопатов может сносить крышу от азарта; мелочей они действительно могут не замечать. Учитывайте еще, что Наоки сидит на наркотиках, а наркоманы, знаете ли, иногда бывают неадекватны в поведении. Не удивлюсь, если и Хироки что-то принимает.  
  
— Я прослежу за тем, чтобы к палате Мичиру приставили наблюдение, — проговорил Тайки. — А вы идите, работайте.  
  
— Я точно больше не нужна? — с надеждой во взоре спросила Усаги.  
  
— Нет, ты и так уже многое сделала.  
  
Усаги вздохнула, с тоской посмотрев на ребят, потом на полицейского, и отправилась в свой кабинет. Ятен, последовавший за ней следом, набирал номер Сейи — его должны были сегодня выписать, поэтому Ятен планировал сначала забрать брата из больницы, а потом уже приступать к своим обязанностям.

~.~.~

Харука с трепетом переступила порог госпиталя, втянула носом воздух и осталась стоять рядом с входными дверями. Она не была здесь около месяца, но восприятие родной больницы, в которой она отработала долгое время, кардинально поменялось. Теперь здесь было слишком тесно и шумно, хотя раньше она чувствовала себя в этой кишащей людьми и медперсоналом толкучке свободно и в своей тарелке, воспринимая больных и коллег, как нечто естественное и должное. Сейчас же мельтешащие всюду людишки раздражали и действовали на нервы.  
  
Уже достаточно привыкнув к тихой и спокойной атмосфере, царящей в чертогах военной базы, она стала воспринимать эту суету несколько болезненно, начиная понимать слова Уокера, что настоящая работа ведется не здесь.  
  
Настоящая, и можно сказать в ее случае, опасная работа, которую ее заставили выполнять некоторое время назад, все-таки принесла положительные плоды, именно поэтому ей разрешили на сутки покинуть территорию базы и закончить свои, как сказал Уокер, мирские дела. После этого она должна была вновь вернуться в военный комплекс, продолжить лечение манипулятора и убийцы, а после приступить к общим исследованиям, которыми занималась ее группа.  
  
«Нет худа без добра, как говорится, — размышляла Харука. — Слишком большие потери принесли большие возможности, и, кажется, я частично смогла загладить вину перед тем, кто эти потери мне устроил».  
  
Еще раз втянув в себя специфический запах больницы, она отправилась на этаж, где находился ее, наверно уже бывший, кабинет. Надо было забрать личные вещи, зайти к персоналу своего отделения — попрощаться, ну и, конечно же, навестить Мичиру и заглянуть к парням-юристам.  
  
Наведавшись к своим бывшим подчиненным и раздав им прощальные сладкие сувениры, Харука поспешила на нижние этажи. Лифт неспешно привез ее на туда, где находились административные кабинеты. Открывавшиеся постепенно двери давали обзор и показывали стоящую компашку, всех членов которой Харука так хотела увидеть.  
  
Мичиру была облачена в деловой костюм строгого, почти мужского, кроя. Харука впервые увидела ее в брюках. Блузку сменила майка, открывая зону декольте, но не вульгарно, как раньше делали блузки, а просто открывая. Обрамленная грубой тканью пиджака открытая плоть не настраивала на флирт и не акцентировала открытую зону. На ногах вместо обычных шпилек были туфли с закрытой шнуровкой; в принципе, после операции на каблуках больно-то не походишь, но все равно — опять-таки перемена. Макияж практически отсутствовал, а волнистая прядь, убранная в этот раз за ухо, обнажала маленькое, красивой формы, ушко, в котором красовалась массивная изумрудная сережка.  
  
Этот новый образ ей несказанно шел и, возможно, говорил о переменах в ее мировосприятии. Она стояла около своего кабинета, держа в руках стопку документов, и вместе с юристами что-то возбужденно обсуждала касательно этих бумаг. Как только Харука направилась в их сторону и стала приближаться, они оторвались от своего занятия и молча уставились на нее.  
  
— Это сон или к нам действительно приближается мисс Призрак? — по выражению лица Сейи было видно, что он невероятно рад ее видеть. — Раз жива, значит, всё хорошо!  
  
Он выглядел бодро. Немного похудел, но это даже ему шло. На его скуле красовался значительный, на всю оставшуюся жизнь подаренный судьбой, шрам, но в целом облик это не портило. В выражении лица Сейи тоже произошли изменения. Глаза стали другими, не как у ребенка — блещущие оптимизмом и ожидающими чуда, а как у взрослого человека, познавшего настоящую жизнь, со всеми ее перипетиями. Харука, посмотрев на него внимательнее, отметила про себя, что авария заставила его пересмотреть приоритеты и сделать кое-какие выводы. Хоть он изменился, в основном внутренне, но внешняя подача не изменилась — он вполне удачно влился после выписки в поток трудовых будней; как всегда острил, шутил и был готов свернуть горы.  
  
— А почему я должна быть мертва? — тихо спросила Харука, удивившись его словам.  
  
— Мало ли что, — пожал он плечами, загадочно посматривая на братьев, — вдруг лорд Волдеморт не доволен твоими магическими манипуляциями…  
  
— Он доволен.  
  
— Мы рады тебя видеть, — Мичиру крепко обняла Харуку, уткнувшись ей в плечо.  
  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — Харука ответила на объятия, отмечая, что телесный голод, сдерживаемый катастрофически долгое время, резко обострился.  
  
— Неплохо. Я, можно сказать, первый день на ногах. Выписали только вчера, и какой приятный сюрприз, что сегодня я увидела тебя. Вот, надо передать все дела, ведь завтра я уезжаю в Осаку.  
  
— Как, ты тоже уходишь отсюда? — удивилась Харука, отстраняясь.  
  
— Да, — с небольшой грустью ответила Мичиру, — я сделала все, что от меня требовалось. Торги провела. Документы проверила. Проверки закончились. Надо идти дальше.  
  
— Я тоже хочу пообниматься! — Сейя подошел и обнял их обеих. — Как жаль, что вы обе нас покидаете, — с явным сожалением добавил он.  
  
— Ты по какому-то вопросу к нам заглянула или просто так зашла? — спросил Тайки, посматривая на часы.  
  
— Да я всего на пару минут: забрать вещи и попрощаться. Не знаю, когда в следующий раз придется увидеться.  
  
— Может, твои пару минут превратятся в пару часов? Пообедаешь с нами? Можем набрать всего в столовой и посидеть в кабинете Мичиру.  
  
— Что ж, я не против. Пойдемте.  
  
Они спустились в столовую. Когда они пробирались среди толпы голодных и жаждущих, их внимание привлекла слишком яркая компания. За дальним столом у окна в кругу своих девочек сидела Селеста. Пусть в кресле и в гипсе, но она все-таки уже выбиралась из палаты и, судя по смеху, доносившемуся с их стороны, была в прекрасном расположении духа. Элегантная шапочка, красовавшаяся на ее голове, скрывала только-только начавшие отрастать волосы. Искусно сделанный легкий макияж говорил о том, что больничная волокита не была для Селесты помехой, чтобы следить за собой. Она с интересом посматривала на вошедших только что людей, дольше всего задерживая взгляд на Харуке.  
  
Харука сразу заметила свою бывшую пассию и кивнула ей. В планах Тэно конечно же была и эта встреча, но мысленно она ее откладывала на самое последнее место, в душе надеясь, что времени на нее не хватит. Тем не менее, оценив сложившиеся обстоятельства, она решила подойти и поговорить с Селестой немедленно. Большое скопление народа в столовой, косвенная поддержка со стороны Мичиру и парней, да и предполагаемая мимолетность беседы несказанно устраивали ее.  
  
— Извините, мне надо отойти на минутку, — она поспешила к столу с красотками. Парни переглянулись. Мичиру молча проводила ее взглядом и пошла за мальчиками к свободному столику.  
  
Харука уверенным шагом подходила к той, кто одновременно предал и спас, подарил высшие моменты наслаждения и годы ада, подтолкнувшие к скатыванию в самую бездну, кто был одновременно подарком и проклятием. Двоякость чувств к этой женщине, конечно же была до сих пор реальной и болезненной и при созерцании на объект бередила душу, но Харука наконец-то ощутила, что Селеста, после всего случившегося, теперь является отмершим элементом, относящимся к прошлым событиям и никаким образом не могущим перейти в настоящее. Те чувства, которые Харука еще испытывала к ней, были обречены на забвение. А смена деятельности и эмоций от нового образа жизни затмевали некогда яркие вспышки от общения и пребывания рядом с Селестой. Поняв это в момент приближения к дальнему столику, Харука поставила еще одну галочку в списке своих желаний: освободиться от прежних чувств, а значит, открыться новым — вот чего она так долго хотела.  
  
— Брысь, — скомандовала она девочкам, подойдя к столику; те быстро встали и растворились в обеденной толпе. — Я хочу с тобой поговорить, — обратилась она к Селесте, присаживаясь.  
  
— Я тоже, но мне кажется, нам лучше встретиться где-нибудь в другом месте… Наедине…  
  
— Нет, здесь в самый раз, — Харука села напротив и внимательно стала рассматривать женщину. — Выглядишь хорошо.  
  
— Спасибо, конечно, но на самом деле ведь ужасно, — ответила Селеста, грациозно проведя рукой по шее и зачерпнув маленькой ложечкой мороженое, отправив его после этого в рот. Чувственные капризные губы специально перепачкались, после чего язык слизал с них остатки растаявшего лакомства. Она начинала флиртовать, и получалось у нее это, не смотря на ее состояние и облик, очень даже неплохо. Харука отвела взгляд, чтобы не поддаться соблазну, и достала из внутреннего кармана пиджака цветастую карточку небольшого размера.  
  
— Поедешь реабилитироваться в центр «Kano». Там тобой займутся с большим рвением.  
  
— Мне и здесь неплохо.  
  
— Нет, поедешь туда. Там больше шансов, да и к твоему заведению эта больница располагается ближе, — она стукнула ребром карты о стол. — Тебе же надо вести дела.  
  
— Меня подменяет лучшая преемница.  
  
— Знаешь, я хочу тебя поблагодарить за то, что ты сделала, — продолжала Харука, пересилив себя и все-таки посмотрев Селесте в глаза.  
  
— Я не хотела тебя предавать… — прошептала та.  
  
— Не об этом сейчас, — перебила Харука. — Я за все хочу тебя поблагодарить. И за то, что предала меня, и за то, что помогла Мичиру. Без твоего вмешательства, я бы не смогла выкарабкаться.  
  
— Рада, что смогла как-то помочь, — Селеста продолжала флирт, соблазнительно водя рукой по голым ключицам и плечам. Ее майка, надетая на голое тело, мало что скрывала. — Возможно, нам надо встретиться в другой обстановке. Я могла бы объяснить все подробнее.  
  
— В принципе, ситуация мне ясна, и твоих объяснений уже не требуется. Они нужны были раньше, ты опоздала.  
  
— Значит, после всего, что я сделала, примирения не будет? — спросила Селеста, прекратив на мгновение свои манипуляции.  
  
— Примирение? — удивилась Харука. — О чем это ты?  
  
— О том, что мы могли бы все восстановить. Я рисковала своей жизнью, если до тебя до сих пор не дошло, — женщина начала хмуриться. — Ты понимаешь, какие убытки я несу из-за того, что валяюсь здесь?  
  
— Убытки, значит, — Харука начинала выходить из себя. — Если бы ты встала с самого начала на мою сторону, рассказав об угрозах и реальном положении дел, не взяла бы те деньги, бросив меня на произвол судьбы, введя меня в ступор на пару лет, возможно, моя семья была бы сейчас жива.  
  
— Я предупреждала тебя, я молила тебя о пересмотре своей позиции.  
  
— Да, такое было, мимолетом. Но мне больше запомнилось публичное втаптывание в грязь и насмешки со стороны твоих любовников. Когда я узнала, что это было сделано даже не из-за угасших ко мне чувств, а благодаря деньгам…  
  
— И угрозам!  
  
— Не смеши меня, какие угрозы. У тебя много знакомых, крышующих твои заведения, которые могли постоять за тебя в данной ситуации. Деньги — вот что заинтересовало тебя…  
  
Селеста закусила губу, борясь с вдруг накатившими на нее слезами.  
  
— Значит, ничего не восстановить? — она еще надеялась на что-то, этим раздражая Харуку еще больше.  
  
— Не представляю, что можно восстановить из пепла.  
  
Селеста наклонила голову вбок и посмотрела на свою, возможно, единственную большую любовь, которую она, увы, умудрилась упустить. Вдали, за спиной Харуки, виднелся столик, за которым сидели ее приятели, зашедшие в столовую вместе с ней. Зеленоволосая женщина, сидящая с молодыми людьми, нервно посматривала в сторону Селесты и говорила что-то спутникам. Зная характер своей железной леди и понимая, что прощение ей выпросить уже не светит, она смирилась с тем, что придется уступить Харуку той, другой, нервничающей за происходящий сейчас разговор, женщине.  
  
— Что ж… — Селеста опустила свои прекрасные черные глаза в пол и, после внушительной паузы, тихо проговорила. — Я желаю тебе счастья. Да. Будь счастлива. С ней.  
  
— Спасибо, — мимолетно прошелестела Харука, вставая и оставляя карту на столе. — И тебе… счастья.

~.~.~

Мичиру бросала взгляды в сторону дальнего стола, за которым сидели Харука и Селеста. Судя по напряженному положению тела Харуки и поглаживающей себя по шее и ключицам Селесте, разговор был интересным.  
  
— А эта Селеста даже в гипсе и без волос — знойная штучка, — Сейя проследил за взглядом Мичиру. — Я бы с ней покувыркался.  
  
— Она дорого берет, — тихо проговорил Ятен.  
  
— А ты откуда знаешь? — удивился Сейя. — Неужели за последние несколько недель ты успел переквалифицироваться?  
  
— Мне… сказали друзья, — со снисхождением и достоинством ответил Ятен.  
  
— Аааа, — продолжал Сейя, — друзья… ну-ну. Тем не менее, надо отдать должное этой Селесте. Выглядеть так хорошо, беря во внимание ее состояние, сможет далеко не каждая. Не клюксится, не показывает слабость, не ноет — просто чудо, люблю таких.  
  
— Да-да, она хороша, мы все уже поняли, что ты наведаешься к ней в хостесс, как только она возобновит свою практику.  
  
— А она возобновит, я не сомневаюсь, — с энтузиазмом продолжал Сейя.  
  
— Рада, что ты хорошо себя чувствуешь, — Мичиру, выдавливая из себя улыбку, обратилась к нему. — Я переживала, что авария плохо на тебя подействует.  
  
— Зря ты так переживала, — Сейя еще раз посмотрел в сторону столика и перевел разговор в прежнее русло. — Ну что, мы долго будем ее ждать? Я бы предпочел быстренько все утащить в твой кабинет и сбегать в наш тайник, там хранятся вина хорошей выдержки.  
  
— Ага, нам еще как бы работать целый день, — стал возражать Ятен.  
  
— А где находится ваш тайник? — с любопытством спросила Мичиру.  
  
— У нас в кабинете.  
  
— Смотрите, кто идет, — перебил их Тайки.  
  
Все оглянулись. В столовую влетел Хироки. Развевающиеся полы его черного длинного плаща придавали ему сходство с разъяренным вампиром, жаждущим крови. Смотрелся он весьма эффектно: горящие от злобы глаза, сжатые кулаки, стремительная походка — всё изображало гнев и желание крушить. Но Мичиру знала, что за показной гневливостью кроется отнюдь не эмоциональная составляющая, а холодное желание над кем-нибудь поиздеваться. Мичиру лихорадочно стала искать папку с документами. Надо было отдать должное адвокатам красивого человека. Они потрудились не просто на славу. Им впору было ставить памятник. Хироки обошел стороной закон, сумев доказать, что не причастен к ее отравлению, но все равно стараниями Тайки и Ятена вляпался в неприятности.  
  
— Сейчас будет скандал… — Мичиру подняла папку с документами перед лицом, делая символический заслон между собой и стремительно приближающимся к ним человеком. — Я же говорила вам, что он придет лично и начнет проклинать всех и вся.  
  
— Неужели вы, юристики, считаете, что я выплачу вам какие-то деньги? — начал орать он, задолго до того, как подошел к столу, за которым сидели Мичиру и парни.  
  
Головы всех посетителей столовой направились в его сторону.  
  
— Я всех вас упеку за решетку. Вы расторгли контракт и посмели подать на меня в суд, тем самым запачкав мою репутацию и репутацию моей фирмы.  
  
— Штраф наложен на основании невыполненных по контракту обязательств, — спокойно сказал ему Тайки.  
  
— Когда вы будете сидеть за решеткой, вы все, — он продолжал горланить, тряся указательным пальцем перед их носами, — я позабочусь о том, чтобы вас хорошо там поимели. Хотя нет, не всех… — он посмотрел на Ятена, — сдается мне для кого-то это будет не наказанием, а забавой.  
  
Хироки специально подошел к столу слишком близко, практически вплотную. Желание кому-нибудь сделать что-то физически неприятное зашкаливало, тормоза начали отказывать. Сейчас ему было плевать на запреты суда. Желание припечатать кулаком податливую плоть затмевало здравый смысл.  
  
С первых секунд своего появления в столовой он заметил сидящую с юристами Мичиру, теперь старающуюся закрыть лицо папкой. Оказавшись рядом, он с превеликим удовольствием замахнулся на нее кулаком, но его несостоявшийся удар был перехвачен подошедшей в этот момент Харукой.  
  
— Вам следует держать себя в узде, — она крепко держала его руку, не уступая ему в силе. Он пытался высвободиться, но его потуги ни к чему не приводили.  
  
— Знаете, я жалею, что не убил ее в свое время, — процедил сквозь зубы Хироки, обращаясь к Харуке. — Живучая гадина, я все равно доберусь до нее, не сегодня, так через год или пять.  
  
— Спасибо, что посвятили меня в свои планы, — Харука не разжимала хватку.  
  
Ятен скучающе смотрел на происходящее. Поскольку они не взяли с собой диктофон, а ситуаций, которые требовали запечатления, было хоть отбавляй, в этот раз пришлось быстро включить камеру телефона. Зная о запрете приближения к Мичиру, которое вынесли Хироки в свое время, Ятен уже сочинял в уме речь, которую Сейя должен будет толкнуть в суде. Подав Мичиру знак закрывающейся на рту молнии, чтобы она ничего не говорила, он сменил положение телефона так, что запись событий происходила непосредственно в упор.  
  
— Отпустите уже мою руку, мисс. Уверяю Вас, что удара не последует, по крайней мере, сейчас.  
  
— Вы окажете нам честь, если удалитесь отсюда. Немедленно. — Харука нехотя отпустила его, встав между ним и Мичиру.  
  
— Я поражен твоим вкусом, Наяда, пожалуй, самый лучший твой выбор за всю жизнь — это я. Остальные — слишком слабы.  
  
— Вы считаете меня слабой? — удивилась Харука.  
  
— Разве нет? На Вашем месте, я бы устроил драку, ведь пострадала честь, как бы, Вашей дамы.  
  
— Уверяю вас, что драка последует, но не сейчас, — чуть подкорректировала его же слова Харука, предварительно заметив, какой из Ятена получается неуклюжий оператор. Хироки тоже заметил направленный на них телефон.  
  
— Ничего у вас с этой любительской съемкой не выйдет.  
  
— А, по-моему, это прямое доказательство того, что вы стоите вплотную около человека, с которым рядом находиться не должны, — спокойно сказал Тайки, помешивая ложечкой кофе.  
  
— Очень интересно, что Вы сможете мне предъявить.  
  
— Еще один иск и штраф, — продолжал спокойным голосом Тайки, — почему бы нет?  
  
— Впряжетесь за мою глупую женку?  
  
— Она уже давно не Ваша жена, — Тайки трудно было завести, когда он не хотел ругаться.  
  
Посмотрев по сторонам и отметив, как много людей на них смотрит, Хироки оправил задравшийся рукав и решил, что надо уходить.  
  
— Встретимся в суде, — угрожающе проговорил он и направился в сторону выхода.  
  
— Встретимся, — таким же скучающим тоном сказал Ятен, провожая его взглядом, но камеру не выключил до тех пор, пока Хироки не скрылся из виду.  
  
— Ну что, — весело подытожил Сейя. — По-моему, хороший денек. Мы все в сборе. Враг на сегодня повержен. Предлагаю переместиться в Ваш, мисс Кайо, кабинет, который еще пока Ваш.  
  
Ребята переглянулись и, извинившись перед рядом стоящими людьми, направились к выходу, предварительно набрав целую гору закусок.

~.~.~

Выслушав отчет, только что предоставленный его людьми, Общий знакомый погрузился в размышления. Его состояние на данный момент было более чем сносным, по сравнению с тем, что творилось месяц назад. Хоть видеть он стал намного хуже, резкие головные боли прекратились. Динамика выздоровления была многообещающей. Программа, якобы усовершенствованная черт знает каким способом, работала. Он даже не знал, что было тому причиной: либо действительно врачи сделали прорыв, как они старались ему представить в схемах и отчетах, либо его организм был крепче сестриного, поэтому лечение сработало.  
  
Его люди, пришедшие доложить обстановку, ждали указаний. Подумав еще пару минут о судьбе Тэно и Кайо, Общий знакомый сказал.  
  
— Ладно, пусть пока живут, — он поморгал, настраивая зрительный фокус, пытаясь ловить моменты четкого восприятия, и добавил. — Но слежку за Кайо не прекращать. Держите на поводке ее бывшего мужа, не подпускайте его близко, но и связь с ним не теряйте. Следите, в общем, за всеми, пока я тут, — он подергал полу своего халата, — развлекаюсь.  
  
— А Тэно? — спросил один из подчиненных.  
  
— Что Тэно?  
  
— Что прикажете сделать с ней?  
  
Общий знакомый преуспел в настройке фокуса. Чуть прищурившись, он очень хорошо увидел окружающую его обстановку. Несколько людей, все последние месяцы тратившие свои силы и его средства на дотошные наблюдения за участниками игры, устало стояли и ждали новых приказаний. Скудно обставленная палата, или, как предпочитал говорить Уокер, комната (хотя на комнату этот, с позволения сказать, маленький отсек нисколько не походил), был напичкан самым необходимым: пробирками и пипетками; уютом там и не пахло. Общему знакомому хотелось поскорее выбраться отсюда и наконец-то прилечь на свою мягкую кровать, но надо было еще подождать пару недель.  
  
— В скором времени в этой «замечательной обители» инноваций и экспериментов, — он жестом обвел стены, — появится новый работник, скажем, — он состроил задумчивую гримасу, — через год. Этот человек вольется в коллектив, заслужит уважение Уокера, подружится с Тэно. На это уйдет еще один год.  
  
— Хм, — произнес подчиненный, не решаясь перебить начальника.  
  
— Что там сказали эскулапы по поводу срока моей реабилитации?  
  
— Если в течение пяти лет не будет рецидива, — поспешно ответил тот, — то Вы победите.  
  
— Верно. А вот что надо будет делать в остальные три года — я расскажу вам позже. Свободны.  
  
Люди поклонились и вышли из палаты. Общий знакомый не без удовольствия подумал о том, что, скорее всего, его лечебная обитель прослушивается и просматривается; также он прикинул, сколько миллионов надо будет дать Уокеру, чтобы тот молчал и продолжал делать свое дело. С воодушевлением и верой в будущее, он встал и подошел к стене, на которой находился регулятор температуры. После некоторых колебаний он перевел его на пятнадцать градусов. Ему всегда лучше думалось в прохладе. Регулятор находился рядом с зеркалом, и Общему знакомому невольно пришлось посмотреться в него.  
  
Он знал, что когда-нибудь все равно устроит Харуке Тэно веселую жизнь. Но, беря во внимание последние события и старания докторши, пусть и под великим нажимом, касательно его выздоровления, он все-таки решил дать этой голубице время насладиться жизнью. Глядя на свое отражение, он вспомнил сестру. Если бы та была жива, она бы просила, чтобы он оставил девочек в покое. Но, поскольку, воскрешать мертвых Харука еще не научилась (хотя… все может быть, возможно, вместе с этим извращенцем Уокером они допетрят и до этого), то пока Тэно была дана только отсрочка, но не помилование.

~.~.~

— Поедем ко мне, — настаивала Мичиру, когда они с Харукой вышли из здания больницы и направились к машине.  
  
— А почему не ко мне? — в очередной раз задала вопрос Харука.  
  
— Потому что у меня безопасно. У меня большой дом и нам никто не будет мешать.  
  
— А у меня большая квартира в тихом районе. Она намного ближе, чем твой дом. Кстати, дом действительно твой?  
  
— Не совсем, он принадлежит дедуле. Но на сегодняшние вечер и ночь мы можем остановиться там, — Мичиру продолжала настаивать.  
  
— Ты меня не убедила. Тем более, там будет мистер Кайо… — Харука припомнила его шаловливые ручонки.  
  
— Еще у нас есть бассейн, — они подошли к машине.  
  
— Что еще? — Харука, садясь за руль и вставляя ключ в замок зажигания, предвкушала грядущие события. — Чем еще заинтересуешь?  
  
— Звукоизоляция, нас никто не услышит. Стены прочные, не то, что в квартирах.  
  
— Это уже что-то, — они выезжали с территории госпиталя по направлению к главному шоссе. Оставалось где-то пару минут чтобы принять решение: либо поворачивать налево — к Харуке, либо направо — к дому дяди Мичиру. — Что, все что ли?  
  
— Не знаю, что еще… — Мичиру задумалась, — у дедули отличный бар.  
  
— Это не аргумент.  
  
— Больше ничего особенного.  
  
— Ладно. Звукоизоляция — это как раз то, что нам может быть очень полезно сегодня. Поедем к тебе, — констатировала Харука. — Лучше расскажи о том, что произошло, пока меня не было. Что с Хироки — я в целом поняла. Он сможет отвертеться от штрафа?  
  
— Нет, конечно. Ему придется выплатить компенсацию за свои некачественные поставки, — Мичиру была довольна тем, что они повернули направо. — Но это только одна из выигранных битв.  
  
— Почему тогда ты уходишь? Разве не надо все начинать заново?  
  
— Нет, Сибата заключит контракт с поставщиком, предложившим чуть более высокую цену и занявшим второе место.  
  
— А как насчет сегодняшней записи Ятена?  
  
— Она имеет ценность лишь отчасти. Поскольку, я завтра уезжаю, не имеет смысла подавать иск против Хироки, но, — Мичиру поджалась, — если он продолжит меня доставать, у меня будет, что предъявить суду.  
  
— Ясно. А Наоки?  
  
Машина мчалась по шоссе, в скором времени планирующая выйти за пределы сити и отправиться к той части города, где располагались респектабельные дома городской элиты.  
  
— Ее поместили в лечебное учреждение, надолго ли — не знаю.  
  
— Мы с Наоки познакомились на одном из курортов, я давно ее знаю, — Харука задумалась. — Она действительно слетела с катушек в последнее время. Раньше держалась. Ее надо было вовремя притормаживать транквилизаторами. Родители же не хотели этим заниматься, поэтому случилось то, что случилось.  
  
— Возможно. Но когда мы встречались, она была другой.  
  
— Скорее всего, тогда она принимала препараты, а потом забила на это дело. Ее надо постоянно контролировать, но этим никто не хочет заниматься.  
  
— Ты ее защищаешь… — Мичиру удивилась.  
  
— Нисколько. Просто освещаю то, что происходило и происходит. Я знаю ее историю со слов ее родителей. На самом деле там все сложно было с детства. Как бы ты не хотела отомстить Наоки, в любом случае — проиграешь. С больными нет смысла бороться, тем более с психбольными.  
  
Мичиру переваривала услышанное. Судя по только что сказанным словам, Хироки им было тоже не одолеть. Мичиру это смутно осознавала с давних пор, на автомате шарахаясь от любой тени, напоминающей о бывшем муже, но всегда гнала эти мысли прочь, теперь же, она поняла, что единожды столкнувшись с Хироки, она не отвертится от него до конца жизни.  
  
— Ты соблюдаешь диету? — вдруг спросила Харука, прервав молчание.  
  
— Да, ем часто, но мало, — Мичиру смотрела на приближающиеся дома соседей.  
  
— Куришь?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— А я теперь курю.  
  
Мичиру понимала, что просто так люди курить не начинают. На это всегда есть причины.  
  
— Как у тебя складываются дела на твоем новом месте работы? — спросила Мичиру, когда они уже подъехали к дому.  
  
Харука смотрела сквозь стекло на большой шикарный дом и понимала, что говорить обо всем, что случилось в последнее время, во-первых, было нельзя, а во-вторых, было сейчас лишним. Она не могла рассказать про то, кем и при каких условиях ей пришлось заниматься. И будет лучше, если Мичиру не узнает.  
  
— Хорошо складываются. Пошли уже в твои комнаты со звукоизоляцией.

~.~.~

Зайдя в дом, они столкнулись с кудрявым брюнетом и его новой обаятельной знакомой, уже немного пьяной.  
  
— Этого я и боялась, — прошептала Мичиру, становясь у входа, как вкопанная. Приподнятая бровь Харуки говорила о том, что она также была удивлена.  
  
— О, какой красавчик, — пьяная незнакомка, на которой было только прозрачное кружевное белье и разорванная футболка, потянулась к галстуку Харуки, но Мичиру предотвратила ее рвение и встала между ними, предварительно выдернув галстук из цепких лапок и водрузив его на место. Проститутка оценила действия соперницы и ответила шлепком по ягодицам «красавчика». Мичиру раскрыла рот от негодования, не зная, что сделать и сказать, но шлюшка и тут ее опередила.  
  
— А ты жуткая зануда, — между делом обратилась она к Мичиру, уже обнимая подошедшего к ним мистера Кайо. Харуку шлепок по ягодицам, кажется, вполне устроил, так как она не проявила никакой реакции.  
  
— Доктор Тэно, какой сюрприз, — мужчина тоже был пьян и полез обниматься, — дали выходной и Вы решили провести его на воле? Похвально-похвально.  
  
— Вы уловили суть ситуации, — неопределенно ответила Харука, теперь понимая, почему мистер Кайо ведет такой образ жизни. Если он провел на базе около двадцати пяти лет, вполне закономерно, что сейчас он по уши увяз в романах и разврате. Стресс люди снимают по-разному. А, учитывая, что этот сатир работал, как ей стало известно от Уокера, практически безвылазно, стресса от подобного образа жизни накопилось предостаточно.  
  
— Мы на мою половину, дедуля, — Мичиру потянула Харуку в сторону своих комнат, — в общем, ко мне пойдем.  
  
— А почему бы нам не отпраздновать ваше возвращение вместе, вчетвером? — предложила куртизанка.  
  
— Еще чего, — хмыкнула Мичиру, поторапливая Харуку, засмотревшуюся на полуобнаженную нимфетку.  
  
— Мы не будем вам мешать, мы сами уже изрядно заняты. — Брюнет игриво подмигнул блондинке и проголосил им вслед. — Желаю хорошо покувыркаться! — очень довольный, он развернулся к полуобнаженной девушке и скомандовал. — А ну, марш на прежнее место боевых действий.

~.~.~

Мичиру была уже наполовину раздета и терпеливо ждала, когда Харука примет душ. Она полулежала в кресле, стоящем около кровати. Харука, в свою очередь, не торопилась прыгать на желанный объект, смутно припоминая полученную оплеуху в номере отеля.  
  
Закончив водные процедуры, блондинка предстала перед ждавшей ее девушкой в абсолютно обнаженном виде. Она практически не вытерлась полотенцем и даже не просушила волосы. Капельки воды медленно стекали с шеи и волос Харуки, они бежали по ее груди, ногам, производя на Мичиру странное впечатление: ей захотелось вытереть вышедшую из душа женщину, но сделать это не полотенцем. Осматривая красивое худое тело, Мичиру задержала взгляд на татуировке в виде скорпиона, набитой на предплечье и частично на плечо.  
  
Какого-либо стеснения Харука не проявляла. Подходя к пригласившей ее в постель стремительно и быстро, практически, как мужчина, она тем самым опять всколыхнула неприятные воспоминания Мичиру. Но, вопреки ранам памяти, за стремительностью последовал не удар, а ласковое прикосновение. Мичиру вздрогнула, почувствовав сильные и требовательные руки на своей талии, и мягкий, но настойчивый призыв лечь на кровать. Нежно водя рукой по татуировке и не зная, какую позу принять, чтобы лучше ощущать происходящее, она обвила руками шею партнерши и поцеловала ее в губы.  
  
«Если я буду сдерживать свои порывы, то процесс будет для меня мучительным, — Харука посмотрела на обнажившийся только что шов, — нет… чтобы быть с ней, надо менять свои привычки».  
  
Харука следила за реакцией партнерши, стараясь быть нежнее, чем обычно. Ответив на поцелуй, она осторожно положила Мичиру на их ложе.  
  
Отмечая, как под ней трепещет гибкое податливое тело, она медленно начала ласкать его руками, кропотливо уделяя внимание шее, груди, передвигаясь все ниже и ниже — к самому интимному месту — не останавливаясь ни на секунду, она аккуратно, даже трепетно продолжала поверхностные ласки, теперь уже уделяя максимальное внимание внутренней стороне бедер, пока не почувствовала под пальцами влагу. Харука на мгновение отстранилась и коленом шире раздвинула изящные ноги любовницы. Мичиру застонала от наслаждения, а Харука, тяжело дыша, продолжила ее ласкать, с каждым разом все глубже и глубже проникая в теплую, раскрывшуюся, как бутон редкого цветка, плоть.  
  
Медленно наклоняясь и ложась на любовницу, блондинка стала целовать вставшую грудь Мичиру, ее бархатистые плечи. Она старалась делать всё размеренно и максимально нежно.  
  
Почувствовав вес тела партнерши и нарастающий темп, заданный искусными пальцами, так умело порхающими между ее ног, Мичиру приподняла бедра навстречу — в этот момент ей не хотелось прятать от Харуки ничего. Она и не думала, что может еще кого-то так желать. Зарытый бывшим мужем потенциал стал прорываться наружу, возрождая некогда испытанные и забытые ощущения, но они стали другими, более острыми и приносящими стократное удовольствие, ведь рядом была та, которую она бесконечно в данный момент желала.  
  
Мичиру водила рукой по спине Харуки, слегка царапая кожу, гладила мускулы, грудь, торс, стараясь изучить и запомнить каждую клеточку ласкающей ее женщины; через минуту с губ Мичиру сорвался стон и один спазм за другим сотрясли ее тело. Харука прижала ее к себе крепче, погружаясь в нее теперь уже более рьяно и грубо, отмечая, что теперь ее нажим партнерше приходится по душе. Мичиру еще раз вскрикнула и услышала тихий ответный возглас.  
  
Обнявшись, они лежали неподвижно и слушали сердцебиение друг друга, постепенно входящее в нормальный ритм.

~.~.~

Утро на многоэтажной высотке — одно из чудес, которое непременно должен испытать на себе каждый человек. Восходящее солнце кажется таким близким и доступным, как будто стоит лишь протянуть руку и горячий желтый шарик окажется у тебя. Ветер, слишком сильный на такой высоте, пронизывает, но почему-то дарит ощущения превосходства, ведь ты стоишь выше всего города и можешь видеть дальше и лучше всех.  
  
Женщины молча стояли и смотрели друг на друга. Их нежно сплетенные пальцы рук говорили красноречивее любых слов. Наконец сблизившись минувшей ночью, они вынуждены были на неопределенное время расстаться, и это обстоятельство вводило в грусть обеих. Харука, осознавшая ночью, что ее сердце еще способно что-то чувствовать, переживала расставание тяжелее. Она невольно сравнивала Мичиру с той, что обменяла ее на деньги, проводя параллель между ними. Мичиру, конечно же, выигрывала в этом сравнении, она не была продажной, хоть и обладала некоторой взбалмошностью и придурковатостью, но судьба пыталась забрать ее, пока не оставляя им возможностей быть вместе.  
  
— Слишком мало времени мы провели наедине, — Мичиру все-таки прервала молчание, наблюдая за тем, как недалеко от них на крышу здания садиться зелено-серый вертолет.  
  
— А твой дядя не может похлопотать для племянницы? — с надеждой спросила Харука.  
  
— Кто знает… — Мичиру задумалась. — Может, мне когда-нибудь предложат сделать заказ для минобороны… Хотя, у них там и без меня полно специалистов.  
  
Мичиру смотрела на Харуку, думая о том, что начала с экспериментатора, экспериментатором, похоже, и закончит. Разница между двумя самыми яркими отношениями в ее жизни была минимальна. Первый — Хироки — издевался над людьми ради собственного удовольствия, вторая — Харука — ради науки, но это было не сильным оправданием, хотя она с этим уже начала мириться.  
  
— Значит, всё закончилось? — Мичиру смотрела вдаль, на медленно поднимающееся в разорванные облака солнце, и думала о том, как изменилась ее жизнь за последние месяцы.  
  
— Да, закончилось, — Харука закурила. — Представляешь, не курила со школы. Теперь, похоже, мне с ними не расстаться.  
  
— Все-таки куришь? — улыбнулась Мичиру, переведя взгляд на спутницу.  
  
— Не наркотики.  
  
— Мы когда-нибудь увидимся еще? — заданный вопрос беспокоил не только спросившую его.  
  
— Конечно, — Харука сосредоточенно посмотрела на ждущий ее вертолет и стоящего рядом с ним провожатого, который показывал на часы. — Мне пора. Надо успеть к обозначенному сроку, — она сделала контрольную затяжку и выбросила сигарету, тут же затушив ее ногой.  
  
— Тогда я желаю тебе удачи, — Мичиру подалась вперед, чтобы подарить прощальный поцелуй.  
  
— И ты береги себя, — Харука ответила на поцелуй и, нехотя разорвав его, отправилась к машущему ей человеку.  
  
Вертолет улетал, унося с собой женщину, которой Мичиру была обязана жизнью, и жизнь которой спасла. Автобус в Осаку отправлялся через два часа. У Мичиру было время, чтобы заехать к дедуле и высказать ему все, что она думает о вчерашних выходках его очередной профурсетки. Как будто бы всё было хорошо.


End file.
